Regálame una sonrisa
by Garaella
Summary: Se siente atraído por lo prohibido, en el fondo sabe que es su prima...¿pero qué es de la vida sin un poco de aquello que no es correcto?
1. Descubrimientos y cenas

¡Hoooooola!

Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta web, después de mi desaparición veraniega. Esta vez se trata de un **James S/Rose**, a petición de **Rose Black Snape** en el topic de **Escríbemelo, por favor** del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la tercera generación, y más concretamente sobre esta pareja, pues me aficioné a ellos hace muy poco. Espero que os guste la historia, ya que a mí escribirla me está divirtiendo mucho. Como siempre os dejo una serie de advertencias:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que aparece en los libros de JK Rowling, son propiedad de esta, yo solo los uso para divertirme y crear historias a partir de ellos. No me lucro con esto y no tengo pensado hacerlo.

**Rated T:** El fic va a tener vocabulario mal sonante y también escenas subidas de tono, por eso, si lo lees queda bajo tu responsabilidad, no la mía. Yo te he advertido.

**Plagios:** Está terminantemente prohibido copiar esta obra, ya sea fragmentos o completa. Yo solo publico para esta web y si me entero de algún plagio, este será denunciado al lugar propicio.

**oOo Recomendación Musical:** _Closer to the edge_ de _30 Seconds to Mars_.

Y sin más, _¡disfrutad de la historia!_

* * *

><p>Me llamo James Sirius Potter, y como indica mi apellido soy hijo del famoso Harry Potter. Tengo 17 inviernos, y puedo decir que los he aprovechado al máximo. A pesar de lo que cree la mayoría de la gente, no me aprovecho de la fama de mi padre, fama ya tengo yo de sobra. Vivo en Grimmauld Place, en Londres, aunque ahora la casa es visible, casi nadie conoce su ubicación exacta. Tengo demasiada familia, mucha, y soy uno de los más mayores. Voy a empezar mi último curso en Hogwarts y sigo sin saber a qué dedicarme. Mucha gente se ha reído de mi nombre, ¿pero sabéis qué? Me da completamente igual, porque yo puedo decir que llevo el nombre de dos de las mejores personas en el mundo. James, fue mi abuelo, que murió para salvar a mi padre. Y Sirius, que fue el padrino de mi padre, que también murió intentando salvarlo. A mucha gente le da un estúpido repelús llevar el nombre de dos personas muertas. Yo no lo veo así, lo veo como llevar el nombre de dos héroes. Pertenezco a Gryffindor, la casa de los leones, y creo que en ninguna casa habría estado mejor. No me gustaría estar con las estúpidas serpientes (no le contéis esto a Albus o me mata), con las inteligentes águilas que siempre van un paso por delante o con los tejones, que…bueno, directamente no destacan demasiado.<p>

Pero lo que os voy a contar no tiene demasiado que ver con mi vida en general. Ya sacarán mi biografía cuando sea un afamado jugador de quidditch. Lo que os voy a contar ahora es algo que ha cambiado mucho mi percepción de la vida. Demostrándome que la gente sí que puede cambiar y que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y recordad, nunca digas nunca.

Todo comenzó cuando el verano había tocado a su fin. Parecía mentira que esos dos meses pasasen tan pronto. No podía explicármelo de ninguna manera, ¿qué pasaba con el tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que pasase de aquella manera, sin respetar lo que tú planeabas? Porque sí, yo tenía muchos planes y solo había llevado a cabo unos pocos. La mayoría relacionados con mi familia. Y no era que a mí no me gustase estar con los míos, adoraba estar con todos mis primos y hermanos, los quería a todos mucho. Mis padres se habían empeñado en hacer una especie de "verano de convivencia familiar"; la mayoría de las veces estábamos en La Madriguera o en Grimmauld Place, los lugares más espaciosos. Había planeado demasiadas cosas: quedar con mil chicas, irme de fiesta la mayor parte del verano, salir con mis amigos, practicar quidditch, visitar ciudades… y prácticamente no había hecho nada de eso. Tan atado como estaba a la familia.

Muchas veces me sentía agobiado con todos, como si no pudiese ser yo mismo. Y en cierto modo no podía serlo, allí no podía comportarme como hacía en Hogwarts. Ante mis padres era "moderado". Además me sentía observado por todos, como si mis primos quisiesen copiar todo lo que yo hacía. Y yo no quería que copiasen todo de mí, muchas de las cosas que hacía no podían ser buenas ellos. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo me lo pasaba en mi habitación o en el exterior. Si estaba en mi casa me encerraba en la habitación y ponía la música a todo volumen para que supiesen que no quería compañía. Si por el contrario estábamos en la Madriguera me iba afuera, no tenía un lugar fijo para estar, pero desaparecía de la vista de todos unas horas. Pero claro, ningún plan es perfecto, y la mayoría de las veces alguien me seguía. Normalmente Fred o Molly. Eran con los que mejor me llevaba, junto con Rose. Ella venía a veces, pero prefería quedarse en casa leyendo o cosas así. Según me decía tío Ron, lo había heredado de Hermione.

A decir verdad, lo único bueno que saqué del verano fue poder conocerlos más a todos, saber cosas que antes no sabía. Como que Lucy se miraba los pies siempre que mentía o que Louis se mordía las uñas cuando lo pillaban haciendo algo. Me había vuelto muy observador y era capaz de saber si les pasaba algo con solo mirarlos a la cara, con casi todos. Excepto Rose. Ella era muy inaccesible. De todos los pequeños descubrimientos que hice, el único que más me preocupaba era algo relacionado con ella. Nunca nos habíamos llevado mal, aunque éramos bastante distintos en todos los aspectos. A ella le encantaba leer y estudiar, yo prefería hacer otras cosas más divertidas. Aunque a veces también se saltaba las normas, no era lo más habitual pero sí lo hacía. Se asemejaba mucho a su madre, en carácter eran casi iguales. Pero Rose tenía un pequeño matiz rebelde que su madre no tenía. Eso de saltarse las normas por ejemplo, o lo de no estudiar tanto y pasarse las horas muertas sin hacer nada. Aunque le costó cambiar, porque antes era una completa marisabidilla. Lo de su cambio fue de un verano a otro, cuando comenzó su quinto curso. Me dejó bastante sorprendido, aunque mucha gente no pareció darse cuenta.

Ella siempre me había gustado. No podría decir cuando empezó todo, porque no sé si ciertamente hay algo que deba haber comenzado. Se puede decir que estoy un poco pillado por mi prima. Pero antes de que me tiréis tomates alegando que soy un degenerado, tengo cosas que decir.

Nunca, en mi vida, me he enamorado. No he sentido ningún tipo de amor que no sea el que se siente por la familia. ¿Y para qué sentirlo? Amar y querer a alguien te ata a él, haciéndote depender de esa persona, tanto para llorar como para reír. Lo podía ver en la demás gente, en las chicas que suspiraban cuando yo pasaba o cuando pasaba Alexander (uno de mis amigos de Hogwarts, ya os hablaré de él, pero poco, no vaya a ser que lo queráis más a él que a mí). Aún recuerdo como lloraba Lily cuando vio a aquel estúpido con otra en una esquina, aunque no me dijese que lo quería yo lo sabía, era mi hermana, y yo me enteraba de todo (vale, había hablado con Albus para que me lo contara, pero vosotros no decís nada). Por eso yo no quería depender de nadie, además, directamente nadie estaba a mi altura. Podía tener a todas las chicas que quisiese y cuando quisiese, pero no las quería para nada más que fuese pasar un buen rato. Por eso pensar en Rose demasiado me causaba dolor de cabeza. Era entrar en un terreno completamente inexplorado por mí y tal vez es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez sí que sintiese algo por ella. Algo muy leve al principio, pero que luego fue aumentando. Ya os contaré hasta que punto. Ahí está lo de que _nunca digáis nunca_. Yo lo había hecho, diciendo que nunca sentiría nada por nadie, y aquí me veis, con Rose dando vueltas por mi cabeza, como si de su propia casa se tratase.

El problema se resumía en que Rose cambiaba completamente de expresión en cuanto entraba por la puerta o me ponía cerca de ella a hablar. ¿A qué se debía eso? Antes siempre sonreía, y ahora…ahora era como si mi presencia le molestase. Ni siquiera sonreía cuando hacía alguna tontería, nada. Me di cuenta cuando acabábamos de terminar el curso, el día que nos encontramos en una de las comilonas que organizaba la abuela Molly. Como llevaba con la sensación de que ella era algo más que mi prima varios días, me dedicaba a mirarla a escondidas, como si esperase encontrar la respuesta en algún lado. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que la miraba, y yo lo agradecía, pues aún no estaba seguro de qué podía significar aquella sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en el abdomen cada vez que Rose sonreía. Iluso de mí.

Al principio había atribuido los cambios de humor de Rose a la regla. ¡Todas las chicas se ponen insoportables cuando están con ella! Son mucho más irritables, se quejan por todo y además les da la vena sentimentalista y es prácticamente imposible quitártelas de encima. Me había pasado varias veces, así que no me toméis por loco. El último curso una se había pasado más de una semana abrazada a mí, fue horrible. No podía moverme sin tener que cargar con ella. Parecía un panda agarrado a un árbol. Incluso se habían pensado que era mi novia. Ya quisiera ella.

Con el paso de los días empecé a comprender que no podía tratarse de eso, ya había pasado más de una semana y no les podía durar tanto la regla, podían acabar desangrándose o algo peor. Así que empecé a recordar cosas para saber si algo de lo que había hecho le podía haber molestado. Quizás era por el hecho de que estaba con varias chicas cada semana, muchas veces me reñía por andar jugando con ellas, ¡parecía mi madre! O también podía ser porque no paraba de meterme con los Slytherin. O por no parar de ir a las cocinas a molestar a los elfos con que tenía hambre. Quizás por salir de noche de la Torre de Gryffindor, ella era prefecta y se ponía seria en esos casos. Y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión que sirviese.

Pero si estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Iba a averiguar por qué Rosie se comportaba así. Y más conmigo. Estaba acostumbrada a esos comportamientos míos, no tenía motivos para mostrarse distante conmigo.

* * *

><p>Por eso la noche antes de empezar el curso, mi séptimo año y el sexto para mi prima, decidí hablar con Rose, como quién no quiere la cosa y observar sus reacciones. Tal vez podía sacar algo en claro que me permitiese descubrir qué le pasaba. Unas semanas atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que Rose no era ni por asomo mi prima. No, yo la <em>quería<em>, término raro para mí y que seguía descubriendo. No supe muy bien cómo llegué a la conclusión de eso, pero simplemente sucedió. Al principio tuve miedo, por la sensación en sí y por cagarla con Rose. Seguro que reaccionaba mal cuando se enterara. Pero ahora que sabía que la quería, no iba a dejar que se pasase la oportunidad. Escuché en la tele, que el primer amor es el único que se vive plenamente. Bien, pues Rose era mi primer amor, (si se le puede llamar así, aún tenía mis dudas) y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Nos encontrábamos en La Madriguera, la abuela Molly se había empeñado en celebrar una cena antes de que todos sus niños se fueran a estudiar al colegio de nuevo. Incluso habían acudido Teddy y Victorie, que ya no iban a Hogwarts.

Todos los primos nos habíamos ido al salón, a jugar a los naipes explosivos. Nos íbamos turnando para jugar, de dos en dos, y quién ganara pasaba a la siguiente fase. Habíamos montado una especie de competición. No montábamos demasiado escándalo, a excepción de los típicos gritos de: "¡eso es trampa!", "¡Hugo me ha mirado las cartas!" o "¡Toma te he ganado!". Rose estaba estirada en el sofá y se reía cada vez que una de las cartas estallaba. Sobre todo estalló en carcajadas cuando Lucy se manchó la cara de ceniza cuando le gané. Levanté la vista para mirarla y por un momento un brillo de felicidad surcó sus ojos azules (los había heredado de Ron). Obviamente, yo me quedé completamente bobo. Verla sonreír, y más si esa sonrisa era dedicada a mí, me dejaba atontado. Que me sonriese después de tanto tiempo tenía que tener un significado.

Ella apartó la vista y volví a centrarme en el juego, justo cuando Lucy hacía explotar varias de mis cartas. Bufé al comprobar que me había manchado la ropa. ¡Odiaba mancharme! Saqué la varita y murmuré un _fregotego_, dejando limpia la camisa. Así estaba mejor. Me di cuenta de que todos mis primos me miraban, ellos aún no podían realizar magia. Eso hizo que sonriese con suficiencia por el hecho de sentirme "admirado". Como había perdido, me moví para dejar espacio al siguiente y me quedé como observador del juego.

Pasado un buen rato, y cuando ya casi habíamos terminado, nos llamaron para cenar. Como si la vida nos fuera en ello, tiramos las cartas (algunas explotaron, se escuchó el ¡bum!) y empezamos a correr al comedor. Llegamos en manada y nos apresuramos a sentarnos. A mí me tocó al lado de Albus y de Dominique.

Los adultos empezaron a poner todos los platos de comida y a mí los ojos se me iban de vez en cuando hacia Rose, que hablaba entretenida con Roxanne y Louis, vete a saber de qué. Al parecer era divertido, porque muchas veces se le escapaban risotadas. Si eso pasaba, unos pinchazos acudían a mi pecho y como me pasaba desde hacía mucho, yo quería ser el motivo de que ella se riese.

La idea enseguida se me fue de la cabeza: enfrente de mí colocaron una gran fuente llena de carne asada y se me olvidó todo. Con el tenedor me serví dos filetes con abundante salsa y un buen montón de patatas.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad: yo estaba hablando sobre escobas con Albus la mayor parte del tiempo y comiendo a la vez, los mayores discutían sobre cosas del Ministerio irrelevantes para todos nosotros, mamá me gritaba por hablar con la boca llena, Rose sonreía y reía cada poco, tío Ron picaba a Hermione diciendo cosas sobre los elfos domésticos, tío George hablaba con Fred sobre las bromas que el último tenía que hacer ese curso (se estaba ganando una buena mirada por parte de la abuela, eso no presagiaba nada bueno), Teddy y Victorie habían desaparecido de la mesa… Lo normal en la familia Weasley.

─Te digo que es más rápida la nueva Nimbus ─le repetí por enésima vez a mi hermano. Estaba empeñado en discutirme a mí, el capitán de Gryffindor, y el que sabía más sobre quidditch─ Además de que las ramitas de la cola están perfectamente alineadas para que su aceleración aumente.

─Que no ─negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, puesto que él si tragaba antes de hablar─ La Cometa 540 tiene mejor manejo y es más ligera, tiene más puntos fuertes, admítelo.

─Te lo demostraré en el campo, ya verás ─empecé a quejarme. No me gustaba que me contradijeran nunca, y más si era sobre quidditch. Lo odiaba─. Cuando volvamos, antes de empezar la temporada, te haré unas carreras y ya ve…

Pero de repente sonó un teléfono en casa. Paré de hablar para escuchar. Era el teléfono de la cocina, aquel que tras muchas súplicas el abuelo Weasley había logrado instalar, a pesar de que a la abuela Molly no le gustaba la idea. Como Rose hacía rato que había terminado su cena, se levantó con tranquilidad, provocando mi interés, así que la seguí sin apartar la vista hasta que llegó a la cocina. Había estado tan inmerso en la discusión que me había olvidado un poco de que seguía allí. Ella cogió el auricular, desconfiando de quién podría ser. Aunque sería un mago seguramente, un muggle no podría llamar, ¿no? El número era poco conocido, mis abuelos apenas sabían usar el teléfono, así que no les daban el número a cualquiera. Tan pronto pegó la oreja al aparato y preguntó con un suave "¿Si?", una voz chillona le pidió, o más bien exigió, que yo me pusiese. Lo escuché perfectamente, es más, creo que todos lo escuchamos. Rose dejó el auricular apoyado en la estantería, sin siquiera contestar, y se acercó a dónde estábamos todos comiendo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

─James, es para ti ─dijo mirándome directamente, con voz hueca. Me levanté y caminé mirando un poco a Rosie de lado, ¿a qué venía ese tono? ¡Ahora no había hecho nada!

En un par de pasos llegué al auricular y lo descolgué, dándole vueltas al tono de voz de mi prima, pero a la vez intrigado por quién podría ser el autor de la llamada. Que yo supiese casi nadie conocía este número.

─Al habla James. –contesté con mi habitual tono de broma. Me gustaba estar desenfado todo el día, amargarse no servía de nada.

─ ¡Jimmy! ─gritó alguien al otro lado, como si escuchar mi voz fuese lo más revitalizante del mundo─ ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti en todo el verano…pensé que querías volver a verme, ya sabes.

Tragué saliva. Era Thalia Alersen, mi dolor de cabeza particular, después de Rose, claro. Se podría decir que era uno de mis ligues semanales, solo que esta chica tenía la suerte de repetir varias veces. Ella estaba empeñada en considerarme como su novio, ¿el inconveniente? Ya os dije que no consideraba a nadie suficientemente bueno para mí, salvo Rose, por esta época ya había aceptado que quería algo más que amistad por ella.

Quitando lo de que quería ser mi novia, Thalia era algo así como una droga. Una vez la probabas acababas queriendo más. Habíamos quedado muchas veces el curso anterior. Primero habíamos empezado con besos por una esquina, en una clase que no se usaba…hasta que terminamos un día en la Sala de los Menesteres, haciendo "cosas que no se pueden decir" como solía repetir Hugo cada vez que salía un tema relacionado con el sexo.

─Hola Thalia…─respondí intentando parecer tranquilo e indiferente─ Como siempre, sin ganas de ir mañana al andén…no he podido quedar con nadie ─paré de hablar unos segundos, porque ella había empezado a decir cosas cómo "solo yo" o "escusas para no verme". Cansado de este juego decidí cortarlo por lo sano─. ¡No! No son escusas, además no tengo obligación de quedar contigo, no somos nada, ¿recuerdas?

La chica se quedó callada al otro lado bastantes segundos. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, aunque estaba ya demasiado cansado de este jueguecito. Siempre queriendo que le dijese cuanto la quería y cómo me moría por estar con ella. Chorradas, ya sabéis.

Una muda Rose Weasley entró en el salón, encontrándose el panorama de verme cabreado apretando el puño contra la pared, yo no la había visto entrar, pero sabía que había sido así. Tiempo después me lo había confiado ella, si hubiera sabido que estaba allí viéndome así, me habría contenido un poco. Siguiendo con su sigilo, se acercó al sofá, recogió su ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y se fue a sentar a las escaleras.

─No es eso y lo sabes ─contesté cansado otra vez. ¿A qué venía eso de que ya no la quería? ¡Si nunca lo había hecho! Solamente estaba con chicas para divertirme un poco, de la misma forma en que ellas lo hacían conmigo ─. Mira, no quiero discutir, si quieres hablamos mañana, ahora estoy con mis primos.

Thalia se quejó de nuevo y finalmente acordamos vernos en el andén mañana, un rato antes de partir a Hogwarts. Colgué el teléfono y negué con la cabeza, gesto que daba a entender que la situación no tenía remedio y que tenía que hacer algo con el carácter de la Ravenclaw, Alersen no podía estar siempre detrás mía, como si de un crup se tratase.

Rose seguía sin dar signos de vida ni nada por el estilo, yo pensaba que estaba allí solo, así que lentamente me di la vuelta, pasándome la mano por el pelo, intentando despejarme. Thalia era demasiado obsesiva y estaba empezando a pensar que estaba demasiado obsesionada conmgio. Alcé la cabeza, con gesto de cansancio, y ¡cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrármela allí sentada, en la escalera y con un libro en las piernas! .Eso quizás era lo más normal, Rose era de las que se podían pasar horas leyendo.

─Hola, Rosie ─saludé alegremente mientras me acercaba a ella sonriendo, cosa que hizo que ella apartara la vista. Eso me molestó un poco, haciendo que me doliese el pecho─. Siento que escuchases esa estupidez, pensaba que estaba solo.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que Rose me temiese por mi carácter o algo así, desde hacía bastante tiempo la opinión de mi prima me importaba mucho y además me gustaba estar con ella, pero el carácter esquivo que esta adoptaba ahora me confundía y desconcertaba.

─Todas las parejas tienen sus discusiones.

Y nos quedaron mudos, yo porque estaba que no podía creerme que ella pensase que Thalia y yo éramos pareja, ¿no había dicho que entre nosotros no había nada? Quizás esa parte no la había escuchado… Además sabía perfectamente que no era de relaciones serias. Y ella se quedó muda… sabe Merlín por qué.

Adoptando la actitud con la que llevaba varios días, Rose se sumió en la lectura de su libro, y eso volvió a molestarme. No era propio de ella comportarse así, y quería averiguar por qué. La mayoría de las veces intentaba arreglar las cosas y a veces bromeaba, ahora era como si quisiese dejarlo estar.

─ ¿Parejas? ¡Por las barbas de Melín! ─interrumpí tras unos minutos en silencio. Parecía mentira que ella, Rose, pensase eso de mi─. Sabes que a mí no me van las parejas.

─Yo…eh…perdón-contestó una colorada Rose. Siguió clavando la mirada en el libro, pero a mí me pareció que miraba sin leer nada.

─Sabes que no importa ─dije mirando a Rose y a su particular sonrojo. ¿A qué venía ponerse así? Sonreí de nuevo, aunque ella no podía verlo, tan empeñada como estaba en no mirarme. Y como tampoco hablaba decidí dedicarme a algo más productivo, como por ejemplo mirarla.

Me fijé en la cantidad de pecas que tenía en la cara, aunque el sonrojo hacía invisibles la mayoría. Empecé a contarlas una a una, desde las más grandes a las más pequeñas. Ella pareció relajarse un poco, quizás pensaba que iba a dejar el tema o que no la estaba mirando, no tenía los hombros tan tensos y eso hizo que yo también me relajase...Al comportarse Rose de una forma nueva no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, lo que no hacía más que preocuparme, y así no sabía cómo responder. Sin contar el hecho de que yo tampoco sabía cómo actuar. Menuda lío.

─Son veintitrés ─le dije con total tranquilidad e intentando que se animase. A mi cara acudió un intento de sonrisa, de esas que intentas que no se te noten, porque estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de haber contado todas y cada una de sus pecas.

Contra todo pronóstico esperado por mí, Rose levantó la cabeza y me miró con cara de no entender nada de nada.

─ ¿Lo qué?─preguntó ella mirándome de arriba abajo, como si estuviese esperando que me pusiese a gritar o a correr como un loco por la habitación.

─Que tienes veintitrés pecas en la cara ─repetí, como si fuera lo más obvio y mirándola a los ojos. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, ¿un motivo? Me apetecía , nada más, quería tener un poco más de contacto con ella. A veces podía ser impulsivo y hacía cosas porque sí. Por ejemplo, esta situación. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin siquiera tocarla o acercarme un poco y no iba a desaprovechar esto.

Ella en cambio, agarró el libro y se separó un poco de mi, y desvió la mirada.

─ ¿Te has parado a contar las pecas que tengo?

─Claro.

─ ¿Y para qué?─pregunta, desconcertada. Desde mi punto de vista no es algo tan raro, ella es guapa y cualquier chico se quedaría mirándola un buen rato. Que los había, no lo iba a saber yo. Muchas veces cuando pasaba por el pasillo y la veía, podía comprobar que más de uno se quedaba mirándola.

─No lo sé ─le mentí un poquito, no podía decirle que contaba sus pecas porque me gustaba mirarla. Joder, era mi prima y no sabía qué iba a pensar, lo que menos quería era que me creyese un degenerado, por lo menos quería tantear el terreno─. Me apetecía.

Ella como si fuera automático, levantó la cabeza, mirándome con ojos escrutadores intentando descifrar mis intenciones en mis ojos castaños. Con un movimiento rápido de la mano, le arrebaté el libro de las rodillas (quería que dejase el libro y hablase conmigo), tocando su rodilla a propósito pero de forma disimulada, ¡a ver si reaccionaba de una vez y me decía algo!

No respondió absolutamente nada. Solo se quedó mirándome unos segundos más y luego se levantó, sin recuperar su libro ni nada más. Se le había olvidado, seguro. Aunque eso nunca me lo confirmó.

─Hasta mañana, primo.

Y allí me quedé yo, quieto y mudo. Con un libro entre las manos que era de Rose y la mayoría de mis aspiraciones tiradas por la borda. ¿Pero qué aspiraciones tenía yo? Ella era mi prima y estaba prohibido hacer cualquier estupidez con ella, no hasta estar seguro de que ella sentía lo que yo. Además si tío Ron se enteraba me mataba.

Como yo no hacía nada allí sentado, me levanté y fui de nuevo a la mesa, para avisar a mi padre de que yo me iba a ir yendo a casa, porque allí no tenía nada más que hacer: había comido, estado con todos…y por si acaso alegué que estaba cansado. Como ya podía aparecerme, no tendría que aparecerse nadie conmigo en casa. Me despedí con besos y abrazos de los abuelos y salí de la casa, en dirección al jardín para marcharme de una vez a Grimmauld Place, con una extraña sensación de que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Sobre todo si _ella_ no ponía de su parte. Maldito sea el amor.

* * *

><p>¡Hooooola de nuevo!<p>

¿Y bien qué os ha parecido? He editado el capítulo para añadirle unos cuantos detalles y explicaciones, y creo que así ha quedado mejor.

Como veis, ha pasado un tiempo desde que James se da cuenta de Rose es algo más (finales de curso) hasta que admite que la quiere (antes de empezar el nuevo curso). Al ser un fic corto, tengo que sintetizar un poco más, pero me habría encantado alargarlo más. Si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntar mediante review.

También como veis, a Rose algo le pasa con James...no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo, ¿no? :) Pero James es un chico y no cae, el pobre, ya caerá, ya...

Doy las gracias a todas aquellas que han dejado reviews en los dos capítulos anteriores, y les pido que vuelvan a leer el capítulo para ubicarse mejor.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, _Garaella_.

**P.D:** Sí que si queréis que James os cuente las pecas, ¡dejad un review!


	2. ¡Nos han pillado!

**oOo Recomendación Musical:** _Say you don't want it_ de _One Night Only_

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que aquella noche no dormí demasiado bien. Volví a nuestra casa, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y subí directo a mi cuarto. No tenía humor para nada y tan pronto entré en mi habitación, tiré el libro de Rosie al escritorio. Cayó de cualquier forma y así se quedó. Me revolví el pelo por los nervios y me dispuse a quitarme la ropa. Tiré todo encima de la cama y solo me coloqué unos pantalones cortos deportivos que tenía tirados encima de la cama. En casa hacía calor y no habituaba a dormir vestido completamente. Abrí la cama de mala gana y me tiré boca abajo en ella, con la cabeza mirando hacia un lado. Era mi postura favorita para dormir.<p>

Como dije, no dormí bien. El recuerdo de Rose mostrándose fría y distante conmigo me atormentaba, porque seguía sin saber a qué se debía ese comportamiento suyo. Es decir, yo no le había hecho nada malo, llevaba tratándola de la misma forma todos estos años y que viniese ahora con ese distanciamiento…no me gustaba. Nadie solía dejarme de lado de esa forma nunca, y que Rose lo hiciera me dolía especialmente. La quería, quería a mi prima, a la persona que menos pensaba, pero me gustaba la sensación. Quería hacerla feliz y ser el motivo de su risa, pero por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a mi razón, ella intentaba ignorarme. Hasta la fecha, ninguna chica se había resistido a mis encantos. En Hogwarts tenía a muchas detrás de mí, podía verlas seguirme por los pasillos o ver cómo iban a los entrenamientos solo para verme. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Si quería tener a una chica con la que pasar el rato solo tenía que girarme. Pero ahora la única chica que me interesaba era mi propia prima, y casualmente la única que no parecía notar mi existencia. Para alguien como yo era muy frustrante.

Seguí dándole vueltas al tema un buen rato, hasta que sin saber cómo ni cuándo me quedé dormido. Fue un alivio, no me gustaba pensar demasiadas veces las cosas, con eso solo conseguía liarme más y en el caso de Rose, creo que ya todo era los suficientemente lioso como para hacerlo más. De tan cansado que estaba, no me desperté ni escuché a los demás llegar. Pero sí me desperté varias veces de noche. Claro que me daba media vuelta y volvía a sumirme en mis sueños.

Por la mañana mi madre me levantó temprano, alegando que tenía que preparar todas las cosas. Vale, no había metido absolutamente nada en el baúl. Todos los libros estaban tirados por la habitación: debajo de la cama, en el escritorio, dentro del armario… Tenía las túnicas encima de la silla, mamá había sido sensata y no me las había llevado hasta el propio día de marchar al colegio. Menos mal. Sino andarían tiradas por todo el cuarto.

Me dejó la persiana levantada, dejando que toda la luz del nuevo día penetrase en la habitación. Me molestó en los ojos y los froté para empezar a desperezarme, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme. Solo en pensar todo lo que tenía que hacer…me daban ganas de volver a meterme entre las mantas. Mucha pereza me daba colocarlo todo. Pero si me quedaba en la cama, equivaldría a que mi madre volviese a subir y esa vez sí que me haría levantar. Había aprendido de la abuela Molly métodos muy efectivos, mejor no probarlo, creedme.

Así que con una cara de sueño tremenda me levanté y fui descalzo hasta el baño. Me daría una ducha para despejar mis neuronas y luego colocaría todo con un poquito de ayuda mágica. Eso era lo que más me gustaba, ya tenía los 17 y podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Era muy divertido poder hacer magia delante de mis primos cuando estos aún no podían, me encantaba chincharlos de esa manera.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta el baño. Mi habitación era la primera al subir las escaleras, fácilmente reconocible por los posters de quidditch y de grupos muggles. Y de acuerdo… por el desorden que siempre había allí. Después estaba la de Albus, que siempre estaba perfectamente colocada. Nadie diría que éramos hermanos sino no nos conociesen de antes. Éramos polos opuestos.

Y la última habitación del pasillo era la de mi hermana pequeña, Lily. Toda de color rosa. Como para pensar que allí podía habitar un chico. Já.

Escondido en un lado estaba el baño, lo suficientemente grande para ser usado por tres personas.

Me rasqué la nuca, descolocándome más el pelo de lo que estaba antes de sujetar el pomo de la puerta.

Pero claro, ¿cómo una mañana iba a ser tranquila en la vida de James Potter? En el baño ya había alguien. Y Albus no era, lo había visto en su cuarto al pasar. Así que era Lily, porque nosotros tres teníamos nuestras habitaciones en el tercer piso y usábamos el baño de esa planta. Mamá y papá dormían en la segunda planta y ellos no subían a esta planta salvo para hablar con nosotros o algo así.

─ ¡Lils! ¡Sal del baño! –dije para que me escuchase bien. Conociendo a esta niña estaría peinándose o vete a saber qué. Se pasaba todo el día mirándose a un espejo, ¡le iba a comprar uno por navidad! A ver si así se cansaba de su reflejo. Siempre se metía en el baño cuando yo quería pasar, debía de tener una alarma o algo que le indicase eso. No tenía otra explicación.

Nadie me respondió y esperé un poco más.

─Venga, que quiero darme una ducha…

Y otra vez, nadie contestaba. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía ahí dentro? Ni que se estuviese arreglando para recibir al mismo Ministro de Magia. ¡Sólo volvíamos al colegio! Decidí acercarme a su habitación a mirar si estaba allí. Por supuesto, no estaba. La cama ya estaba hecha y el baúl estaba abierto en el suelo, así que estaba arreglándose. Lo hacía, para "decidir la ropa que iba a ponerse para no escoger algo parecido para llevar a Hogwarts". Estaba obsesionada con la moda. Bufando volví al baño, y esta vez no paré a llamar. Abrí la puerta y entré. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me iba a encontrar a mi hermana medio desnuda en medio del baño? ¡Que hubiese avisado cuando llamé la primera vez! Solamente me recibió un buen "¡Ahhhhh!" y un golpe de una zapatilla en la cabeza. ¡Demonios y más demonios! ¿Cómo era tan rápida para recoger algo que estaba en el suelo?

─ ¡Oye! –protesté alejándome de ella, por si acaso decidía lanzar otro proyectil más.

Me agaché a recoger la zapatilla para dársela, como buen chico que soy, pero no pude. Un grito me recibió.

─ ¡JAMES POTTER SAL DE AQUÍ YA! –dijo como si se le fuese la vida en ello. ¡Cómo se parecía a mamá cuando se enfadaba! Se puso completamente roja, haciendo que las pocas pecas que tenía le desapareciesen. Tapándose con la toalla se acercó a mí con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Qué miedo! Era igual a mi madre cuando me descubría haciendo algo que no debía…

Viendo que de un momento a otro le iba a dar un colapso, decidí salir de allí y una vez del otro lado de la puerta me pegué para hablar.

─Joder hermanita, ¡podías avisar!

Como escuché pasos de ella dentro del baño (seguro que venía a quejarse otra vez), decidí emprender otra huida. Lo menos que necesitaba era a una niña enfadada persiguiéndome por casa.

Cuando casi estaba en mi habitación escuché unas carcajadas a mis espaldas. Albus. ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –contesté de mal humor.

Siempre se aliaban ellos dos para hacerme algo, cosas de hermanos pequeños supongo, aunque a mí no me hacían ninguna gracia.

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación, dejándome allí plantado.

Todos locos, me dije. Hoy todos los Potter estaban en mi contra o algo similar, seguro. Estaba deseando largarme al colegio y perderlos un poco de vista. Con Albus sería fácil, él estaba en Slytherin y nos veíamos poco, pero con Lily…a ella la tenía en Gryffindor conmigo, al igual que Rose. Y ahí estaba ella otra vez. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron, pero no iba a preocuparme por ello ahora. Ya me rayaría cuando la viese.

Avancé hasta mi habitación para preparar el baúl y buscar la escoba. Eso sí que sería un verdadero reto. Poder colocar eso tendría mucho mérito.

He de decir a mi favor que tengo demasiadas cosas en mi habitación. Y lo que pasa al tener muchas cosas, es que no tienes sitio para ponerlas. Por eso la mayoría de mis pertenencias están tiradas por el suelo. En mi caos siempre tengo un orden, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Y ese fue el panorama que me recibió al entrar a mi cuarto. Caos por todos lados.

La ropa que había dejado encima de la cama a la noche estaba tirada por el suelo. Un montón de libros tirados por todos lados. La jaula de la lechuza estaba en una esquina, abierta y sucia. El baúl de pie en otra. Unos CDs de los Rolling Stones estaban tirados debajo del escritorio.

Esto tenía una solución muy fácil.

Sonriendo con suficiencia me acerqué a la mesilla de noche, donde tenía mi varita. La saqué, miré alrededor e hice una floritura con ella.

─ ¡_Bauleo_! –todas las cosas que necesitaba para el colegio comenzaron a meterse de forma ordenada dentro de mi baúl. Primero los libros, que dejaron un hueco para las plumas, tinta y pergaminos. Luego fueron los zapatos y la ropa. Por último entraron los objetos que más quería y los que iba a usar durante el viaje: el Mapa del Merodeador (mi padre me lo había dado cuando aprobé con buenas notas los TIMO), todo el dinero que tenía, unos cuantos objetos de broma que tío George me había regalado, las golosinas y el libro de Rosie, que casi se me olvida encima del escritorio. Tenía que devolvérselo cuanto antes, igual se pensaba que me lo iba a quedar, nada más lejos de la realidad, pues leer no entra dentro de mis hobbies.

El baúl ya estaba hecho. Lo dejé donde estaba y me centré en lanzarle un _fregotego _a la jaula de Parker, mi lechuza parda.

El hechizo la limpió al instante, dejándola tal cual cuando la compramos. Lo último que tenía que hacer era recoger el cuarto un poco, hacer la cama y buscar la escoba.

Hice todo eso, que me llevó un buen rato, y luego empecé a coger la ropa que iba a llevar puesta ese día. Me asomé para ver el tiempo que hacía en el exterior. Era un día nublado, así que me cogí unos vaqueros de esos rasgados muggles, con unas deportivas azul marino. También cogí una camiseta de manga corta azul y por encima llevaría una sudadera blanca. Recogí la ropa y me dirigí con cuidado, por si mi hermana andaba por allí, al baño. No me apetecía verla desnuda, y mucho menos que me tirase cualquier cosa a la cabeza. ¡Seguro que era capaz de lanzarme un bote de champú! ¿Y si luego me estropeaba mi preciosa cara? No podía permitir eso.

Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta y ella no estaba allí. ¡Gracias a Merlín!

Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con pestillo y me di una ducha rápida, para salir cuanto antes, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre.

* * *

><p>Salimos de casa a las diez de la mañana y llegamos al andén segundos después, gracias al hechizo de aparición. Era muy temprano, el tren no salía hasta las once. Pero mis padres habían quedado con los Scamander y la mayoría de mis tíos. A mí no me apetecía estar rodeado de familiares, ya los había visto el día anterior. Además seguro que era demasiado aburrido, y yo era capaz de dormirme allí mismo si empezaban a hablar de esas tonterías de decretos ministeriales, o de no sé qué de los elfos domésticos, o de que tal mago fue ascendido. Bla, bla, bla. Tonterías para mí.<p>

Por eso saludé a todos, besos y abrazos incluidos por mucho que no quisiese, y me largué cuanto antes. Caminé con mis cosas por todo King's Cross; Albus se había empeñado en venir conmigo, porque según le habían dicho, todos nuestros primos estaban en el andén 9 y ¾.

Atravesamos la barrera tras asegurarnos de que ningún muggle mirase y llegamos al otro lado. Allí estaba la gran locomotora escarlata, rodeada de alumnos por doquier, acompañados la mayoría por padres. A pesar de ser temprano ya había bastante gente por allí. Como pude llevé todo al tren, subiendo primero a Parker y la escoba y después el pesado baúl. Me dirigí a uno de los últimos vagones, y escogí un compartimento al azar, total, estaban todos vacíos. A nadie le iba a importar. Allí conmigo irían Thalia, Alexander Macmillan, Leanne Lawrence y Michael Sharper. Todos formábamos una pandilla, y la mayoría éramos de Gryffindor, a excepción de Michael y Thalia.

Y ahora voy a hablaros un poco de ellos. Alexander y Leanne venían conmigo a Gryffindor, a mi mismo curso. Al primero lo conocí en el vagón del tren el primer día de colegio, y desde ese momento somos inseparables. Físicamente no podíamos ser más distintos: él rubio con el pelo corto y yo moreno y con él alborotado, Alex tiene los ojos grises y yo casi negros, él es delgado y un más bajo que yo, lo que más me sorprendía de él era que sus padres le habían permitido hacerse un tatuaje. Los míos ya ni lo permitirían. Leanne por el contrario tenía el pelo castaño, era un poco más baja que yo, y tenía los ojos azules. En carácter éramos parecidos: bromistas, no callábamos ni debajo del agua, un poco insufribles…Michael era un chico de mi curso de Hufflepuff, y este año había sido Premio Anual. No se lo esperaba y de hecho estaba acojonado ante la mera idea de tener que representar a todo el colegio por su cargo. Él era el que tenía cabeza en el grupo. En cambio Thalia…bueno, ella estaba allí porque estaba obsesionada conmigo. Como podéis suponer, los viajes en tren eran muy moviditos.

Al contrario que los demás miembros de mi familia, yo prefería ir con mis amigos en el tren y no rodeado de primos; a ellos ya los había visto en el verano, mientras que a los otros no los había visto desde que terminaran las clases. Echaba de menos las bromas de Alex y de Mike, también las chorradas que decía Leanne para animarte. Y por qué no…también echaba de menos besarme con Thalia alguna que otra vez. Ahora el inconveniente sería saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante ella, había asumido lo de Rose y no sabía si sería capaz de seguir de rollo con ella, ni con otras. Lo comprobaría más tarde.

Una vez todos los bártulos estaban en su correspondiente lugar, salí al pasillo y caminé hasta dar con la salida. Observé quién andaba por allí y vi a Albus con toda la manada Weasley por allí, aunque enseguida caí en la cuenta de que faltaban Rose y Hugo. Estarían por llegar, seguro.

Intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas, bajé del tren y caminé hasta donde estaban ellos para saludar a todos.

─ ¡Primo James! –gritó Louis, uno de los más pequeños, tenía 12 años e iba a Slytherin, como Albus─. ¿Vendrás con nosotros este año en el tren?

Negué con la cabeza y pareció entristecerse un poco, siempre me pedían lo mismo y la situación se volvía un poco incómoda. Le sonreí para que se animase. No era porque no quisiese estar con ellos, entre nosotros nos queríamos todos y estábamos acostumbrados a estar juntos todo el rato. Y ahí estaba el problema. _Todo el rato_. Yo quería estar con mis amigos. Le revolví el pelo y luego me fui a donde Molly y Lucy. Estaban con otras chicas, de las cuales no conocía el nombre.

─ ¡Bu! –les dije por la espalda. Ellas saltaron y yo solté una carcajada. Como reprimenda recibí un golpe en el hombro, cortesía de Molly por supuesto-. ¡Eh! ¡Guárdate la fuerza para el campo de quiddicth!

Molly venía a Gryffindor conmigo, y jugaba como bateadora. Había entrado en mi quinto curso, cuando me nombraron capitán. Desde que ella había entrado, el equipo tenía menos bajas, ya que los anteriores bateadores no sabían librarnos de las malditas bludgers. Recuerdo que a un cazador le habían roto una pierna con una bludger, porque Anthony Casidee no había visto la bludger. Menos mal que ya se había ido del colegio, qué desastre de tío.

Iba a irme directo hacia Fred, el único que compartía mi estilo bromista. De todos mis primos era el único que me comprendía a la hora de hacer bromas. Pero alguien me agarró por un brazo y me abrazó por la espalda.

Reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar. Era fresa. Y no podía ser otra que Thalia.

─ ¡Jamie! –me gritó al oído. Me giré poco a poco y me encontré con su cara sonriente. Le devolví una sonrisa rápida para que no se pusiese pesada con que me pasaba algo, se ponía insoportable si no le sonreía o le demostraba un poco de atención─. ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

Y volvió a abrazarme. Parecía mentira que alguien tan delgado tuviese tanta fuerza, porque estaba empezando a hacerme daño.

─Hey Thalia, hola… ─la saludé, aún un poco conmocionado por su interés. Y antes de que pudiese decirle nada más me plantó un beso en medio del andén. ¿A esta qué le pasaba? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y si esto lo veía Rose? No, no, no y no. No podía ser. Como pude, me separé de su lengua (con la que poca más no me ahoga) y le sonreí de lado. Aquel no era un buen sitio para andarnos besando.

Sabiendo que todos mis primos estarían mirando, le di un abrazo rápido para susurrarle al oído que nos fuésemos a un sitio más privado. No era que no me gustase morrearme con todo el mundo mirando, era lo que hacía habitualmente, pero en el andén era distinto: estaba mi familia por ahí, demasiada gente mirando, podía venir Rose…demasiados impedimentos, vamos.

La Ravenclaw, feliz, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí. Repito, tenía demasiada fuerza. ¡Casi me tira hacia delante! Yo sin oponer resistencia (tampoco podía), la seguí, sin saber a dónde iríamos…Yo no conocía muy bien la estación, nunca salía de donde estaba el tren. Esperaba al menos que fuese decente.

─ ¿A dónde me llevas Thalia? –inquirí, viendo que íbamos caminando hacia donde se suponía que estaban los baños.

─A un sito privado, como pediste.

Y en cuanto miré al frente, me encontré con los servicios de la estación.

Si ella llama al baño sitio privado se equivoca. Ahí puede entrar cualquiera. No me importaba ir ahí. Pero estar besuqueándome con ella cuando había otra persona al lado haciendo cualquier "cosa fisiológica" no es agradable. Pero bueno, demasiado tarde para cambiar el rumbo.

Finalmente llegamos a los baños y yo tiré de ella hacia el masculino, el cual supuse sería el menos visitado. Pero no, ella tiró de mí hacia el femenino. Viendo que ponía caras raras por mi insistencia de ir al de hombres, suspiré rindiéndome y me puse a su lado para entrar al otro. Pasó ella primero para ver que no había nadie dentro y una vez lo hubo confirmado pasé yo. Tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras de nosotros, Alersen se tiró encima de mí y empezó a besuquearme y a revolverme el pelo. ¡Madre de todos los magos! Sí que me echaba de menos, ¡vaya!

Yo me dejé hacer al principio, la besé y todo eso, dejando que ella marcase el ritmo. Pero luego me cansé y empecé a imponerme yo. No me gustaba que solo una persona dominara la acción, éramos dos, ¿no? Pues en eso consistía, había que "repartirse" el trabajo. Pasé mis manos de su nuca a su cadera, agarrándola con fuerza para pegarla más a mí, a la vez que caminaba hacia atrás para meternos en un lavabo individual. No era buena idea que nos pillasen allí de aquella forma. Cerré la puerta con el pie como pude y me olvidé de dónde estábamos, solo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Rose seguía navegando por mi mente, pero ahora era como un recuerdo lejano. Tenía un calentón encima y eso no me permitía pensar con toda la claridad posible.

Thalia estaba demasiado necesitada por lo visto, porque enseguida pasó sus manos por debajo de mi sudadera, intentando quitármela. Yo no me hice de rogar y levanté las manos para ayudarla. Sentí caer la prenda al suelo, haciendo un ruido pesado. Con rapidez me moví para agarrar de nuevo a Thalia, esta vez por los muslos para levantarla del suelo. A tientas casi la llevé hasta la pared del lavabo, no veía nada, entre mi pelo y el suyo era casi imposible.

La besé con más intensidad, quizás más de la debida pero es que ella me lo devolvía de la misma manera y qué demonios… ¡sólo se vive una vez! Ya me arrepentiría luego.

Pasé de besarle la boca para bajar a su cuello, fui poco a poco dando pequeños mordiscos. Algunos dejaron marcas, que luego tendría que ocultar. Ella levantó el mentón, dejándome vía libre. Me entretuve un buen rato en el cuello hasta que me cansé y volví a besarle la boca. Ella respondió al momento, enredando su lengua en la mía, como si fuera una especie de lucha. Así era Thalia. Como ya se me estaban cansando los brazos de sujetarla la posé con suavidad en el suelo, pero manteniéndola apoyada contra la pared. Me separé un poco para coger aire, y la miré a los ojos, estaba sonriendo y se mordía el labio inferior. Eso me pareció tremendamente sexy y volví a besarla. Me apoyé con las manos en donde ella estaba recostada y así seguí, hasta que noté que Thalia cogía mis manos entre las suyas y las llevaba hasta distintos puntos de su anatomía. La derecha la colocó en uno de sus pechos y la izquierda la bajó peligrosamente por sus muslos. Mientras la besaba sonreí, ya sabía a qué punto quería llegar. Pero me parecía un poco fuerte en un baño. ¿Y si entraba una madre con sus hijos? Seguramente nos escuchase y se armaría una buena. Pero estaba demasiado excitado como para parar ahora. Al fin y al cabo, soy solo un tío. La carne es débil. Y ahora no podía pensar de la forma correcta.

Me separé lo suficiente de ella para ver lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Y joder cómo costaba! Entre toda la maraña de pelos no veía nada. ¿Por qué demonios no se recogía el pelo? Solté un sonoro bufido y con la mano que tenía en su pecho le coloqué el pelo en la espalda. Bien, así podía ver. Me ayudé con las dos manos para subirle un poco la falda, eso me permitiría maniobrar mejor. Una vez tuve el terreno despejado, volví a besarla, a la vez que introducía mi mano entre sus piernas. Tan pronto rocé con uno de mis dedos sus bragas, un gemido ahogado por mis labios inundó el sitio donde estábamos. Si seguía así nos iban a escuchar en todo el andén. Qué poco discreta era. La besé con más profundidad, ojalá así se callase. Con la mano seguí avanzando, hasta que la introduje completamente en sus bragas. Ella, tan poco cuidadosa como siempre, volvió a gemir, esta vez más alto. Me separé de ella y con la vista le indiqué que se callase. Puso una expresión que no supe descifrar. Hasta segundos después.

Alguien venía. Mierda, nos habían cogido. ¿Tanto se había escuchado?

Como pude me separé de ella, y cogí mi sudadera para ponérmela de nuevo. En el momento en que me estaba colocando las mangas alguien entró en el baño.

─… no me creo que no te guste nadie, a mi no me engañas –dijo la voz de alguien conocido. Demasiado.

─Que no Rox, de verdad, no seas plasta–replicó una segunda persona.

¡Era Rose!

Se escucharon pasos, como si ellas se estuviesen moviendo por el baño. Yo tenía el corazón a mil por hora, se me iba a salir por la boca. Me había olvidado completamente de Thalia y del calentón que teníamos encima los dos ahora mismo. Solo me preocupaba que Rose no me pillase allí.

─Bueno, lo que tú digas… ─contestó mi prima Roxanne, no parecía muy convencida con lo que decía─ Pero a mi si me gusta alguien.

¿A Roxanne gustándole alguien? ¡Qué fuerte! Si tenía un año menos que Rose, ¡era de la misma edad de Lily! ¿A Lily también le gustaría alguien? Me parecía una opción posible. Mi hermana era un poco alocada, pero eso tendría poco que ver. Aunque tenía una cosa clara: como alguno se le acercase, y aún por encima le hiciese daño de nuevo como aquel chaval…bueno, mejor no pensarlo…

─ ¿Y… quién? –preguntó Rosie. Se veía una gran curiosidad en sus palabras. Y para qué mentir, a mí también me interesaba saberlo.

Roxanne parecía dudar, como si fuese reacia a decir el nombre del afortunado. Miré unos segundos a Thalia que estaba en tensión como yo. Tenía todo el pelo alborotado y estaba colorada. Parecía no estar escuchando nada que no fueran los movimientos de mis primas. Tampoco querían que la pillasen.

─Uno de los amigos de James –contestó al final Roxy, como si tal cosa. Pero de repente soltó una risita─. ¡Te has puesto roja! ¡A ti también te gusta alguien! ¡Ya te dije que no me podías mentir!

Alguna de las dos pegó un salto, lo que indicaba que se habían sentado en donde estaba lo de lavarse las manos. Sentí como unos pies se acercaban peligrosamente a dónde estábamos nosotros metidos.

─ Yo no he dicho eso.

─No, no lo has dicho, cierto –comentó Roxanne, en tono suspicaz, como si dominase el tema del que estaba hablando─ ¡Pero te has puesto roja!

Conociendo a Roxanne y lo cotilla que podía llegar a ser, no iba a parar. Iba a acabar sabiendo quién era el afortunado.

─ ¡Roxanne deja de mirarme así!

Los pasos cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que ¡PUM! El cuerpo golpeó con la puerta, dándome a mí en todo el hombro. ¡Qué dolor!

─ ¡Ay! –me quejé apartándome como pude, y quedando expuesto a las miradas. Genial.

─ ¡James! –gritaron ambas Weasley a la vez. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Como toda respuesta yo les hice un gesto con la mano. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Escapar corriendo? Seguro que si alguien ajeno a la acción me veía se partiría de risa.

De repente sentí a Thalia moverse y vi como pasaba por encima de mí para irse de allí, ya eran pocos los problemas para añadirle otro. A saber qué iban a pensar de mí…¡por Godric!

Una risotada invadió todo el cuarto de baño. Provenía de Roxanne por supuesto, Rose estaba como medio conmocionada, toda colorada y mirando hacia la puerta.

─ ¡Te hemos cortado el rollo Jamie! –volvió a reírse y yo negué con la cabeza. Tenía que tratar de salvarme de alguna forma─. ¡Si que lo hemos hecho! ¡Vaya!

Roxanne agarró a Rose de la mano, que por fin me miró, con una cara de decepción y vergüenza y tiró de ella para irse de allí. Genial. Como pude la miré pidiendo perdón. Aunque eso no iba a arreglar nada.

Luego salí del lavabo individual, me lavé las manos y me peiné. Menuda suerte estaba teniendo, joder.

Me largué lo más rápido que pude y caminé hasta la locomotora. Según el reloj del andén faltaban diez minutos para partir. Iría a despedirme de todos y me metería en mi compartimento.

Busqué con la mirada a toda la familia y los encontré enfrente al primer vagón. ¡Se me había olvidado que Albus era prefecto por Slytherin! Me despedí de todos y busqué con la mirada a Rose (ella era prefecta de Gryffindor), que estaba al lado de tío Ron, pero ella la rehuyó y miró hacia su madre. En cambio Roxanne no me quitaba el ojo y no paraba de reírse a mis espaldas. Como dijese algo…ya me vengaría de ella.

Intentando aparentar normalidad, subí al tren lo más rápido posible y me dirigí a mi compartimento. Casi corriendo por los pasillos. Entré al compartimento y me senté en el hueco más próximo. Allí estaban todos, excepto una persona. Thalia Alersen no había aparecido. Alexander me dijo que la había visto en los vagones del medio, con los de su casa. Y cuando me dijo eso volvió a la partida de gobstones que mantenía con Michael. No era mi día de suerte, definitivamente. Aunque volví a sacar algo en claro: a Rose le gustaba alguien, y parecía ser de mi círculo de amigos. ¿Sería Alexander? ¿Michael? No tenía a otros amigos de fiar, eran los únicos que le restaban importancia al apellido Potter y a todo lo que significaba provenir de una familia marcada por la guerra. Aunque podía ser otro, un compañero de clase. Pero dudaba seriamente que fuese posible, no solía andar con nadie más que con Alex y Mike. Una voz lejana en mi mente empezaba a susurrarme cosas sin sentido. Pero no podían ser ciertas, ¿cómo iban a serlo?

No paraban de repetir lo mismo: _¿y si ese chico fueras tú?_ No era una posibilidad demasiado descabellada, yo me había pillado por mi prima. Podía ser recíproco. Pero me parecía tan poco probable...ella tenía principios morales muy definidos, y el incesto le parecería lo más inmoral del mundo.

Tendría que buscar respuesta, yRose era una de los pocas personas que me resultaban transparentes, con algunas palabras y actos era capaz de obtener respuestas que ella no era capaz de decirme. Y llegados a este punto, era el momento de poner a prueba a la buena de Rosie. Y quién sabe, podría sacar varias cosas en claro.

* * *

><p>¡Hoooooola!<p>

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, editado al igual que el primero. A este no le he añadido gran cosa, caractericé a unos personajes y poco más.

Y bien, ahora el comentario del capítulo. Este me capi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, para mí tiene escenas muy divertidas y deja ver mucho como es James. He mostrado cómo es la relación entre los hermanos, pero de forma breve. También he puesto más información sobre todos los primos, ¡me encantaría poder usarlos a todos! Pero no creo que pueda ser, algunos tendrán más importancia que otros, pero todos no creo que salgan.

En este capítulo se puede ver que James es un poco más independiente que todos los primos: al contrario que ellos, prefiere ir en el tren con sus amigos. No es que los aborrezca, pero tampoco quiere estar siempre pegado a ellos. Le gusta tener libertad.

También di una novedad al final de todo, y es que James por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que le pasa a Rose: le gusta alguien. Y en el fondo de la mente de James, algo le dice que puede ser él, y ahora quiere comprobarlo. De momento la posibilidad de ser él ha quedado un poco desechada, de hecho piensa que puede ser uno de sus amigos.

Y creo que ya os voy dejando, hasta el próximo capítulo, _Garaella_.

**P.D:** Ppara que James os empotre contra la pared de un baño, ¡dejad un review! ;)


	3. La violencia de tu corazón

**oOo Recomendación Musical:** _Undisclosed desires_ de _Muse_

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba una semana en el colegio y no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Rose para darle su libro ni para llevar a cabo mi plan. No tenía ni idea de dónde diablos se metía. La primera noche intenté hablar con ella en la Sala Común, tras la cena. Pero no aparecía y yo me quedé dormido encima del sofá. No supe a qué hora había sido eso, posiblemente pasada la medianoche. Alexander me despertó a la mañana siguiente, antes de que los demás pudiesen verme allí tirado. Sería dar demasiadas explicaciones y no era buena idea.<p>

Los siguientes días me los pasé recorriendo el castillo, tras las clases, buscándola. Era desesperante. _Necesitaba_ verla, quería oler su pelo y observar sus pecas. Quería escucharla discutir con Molly por el hecho de darle más importancia al quiddicth que a los estudios. Quería verla leer un libro, metida en la historia como si ella fuese otro personaje más.

Por lo visto no iba a ser posible, porque ni en la Sala Común nos veíamos.

Otra posibilidad eran las cenas, pero tampoco la veía. Debía bajar antes que los demás para que nadie la viese.

Yo seguía siendo incapaz de entender el motivo de este tipo de comportamiento. No le había dado ningún motivo para que no dejase de hablarme, ¡ni siquiera el accidente de la estación y los baños podía hacer que dejase de dirigirme la palabra! La decisión que tomé fue sencilla: dejar de buscarla. Llevaba su maldito libro siempre conmigo, por si la veía de lejos para poder dárselo.

La decisión me costó llevarla a cabo los primeros días. Me era muy difícil no buscarla a casi todas horas. En los pasillos solía girarme de vez en cuando por si la veía aparecer con Albus o con alguna de sus amigas. Alguna que otra vez la veía, pero no tenía ocasión de hablar con ella, enseguida tenía que irme para llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase. Y además la gente la tapaba y se perdía de vista a los pocos minutos.

Pronto el ritmo del colegio comenzó a absorberme por completo. Primero fueron las clases, que a pesar de llevar un par de semanas en el colegio, ya se volvían muy pesadas. Estábamos saturados de deberes y trabajos. Quitarme los ÉXTASIS era algo que me importaba, no sabía qué quería hacer al terminar, aunque me gustaría ser jugador de quidditch. Pero aprobar todos los exámenes con buena nota era algo que tenía que intentar y me costaba un gran esfuerzo, no era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes, ser tan vago me lo impedía pero ahora tendría que ponerme las pilas. Luego también tenía el inconveniente de ser el capitán de Gryffindor, lo que todavía reducía más mi tiempo libre. Tenía que planear los entrenamientos, solicitar el campo cada vez que lo necesitábamos para poder practicar, vigilar a cada jugador para que no se metiesen en problemas…era un fastidio.

Lo único que podía ayudarme de alguna manera era probar a Rose. Y esa opción también me la habían arrebatado. En cuestión de días había pasado de estar por los pasillos buscándola a encerrarme en la biblioteca para estudiar.

Así pasó el primer mes sin demasiadas novedades, llegando por fin el mes de octubre. Lo único salientable fue la fiesta de Halloween, en la que todos nos habíamos podido disfrazar como nos diese la gana. Yo fui de vampiro. Alexander había ido de hombre lobo, mientras que Albus de calabaza gigante. Lily iba junto con Roxanne de fantasma. Hugo y Louis se habían aliado para ponerse cuchillos de mentira que atravesaban la cabeza. Todo el mundo habría ido disfrazado a excepción de una persona: Rose Weasley. Era casi la única que no llevaba disfraz. Iba con la túnica de Gryffindor y estaba sentada entre mi hermana y Molly. Me di cuenta de que no hablaba demasiado y que parecía cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto o hablado con ella. Como si algo hubiese provocado ese cambio.

Eso todavía provocó más interés en mí, quería saber el motivo de ese cambio y una parte de mí agonizaba pensando que tal vez estaba mal. Era tan extraño su comportamiento…ella siempre estaba alegre.

¡Ah! Casi se me olvida…Thalia, para colmo, tampoco me dirigía la palabra. Es más, ella sí que me evitaba. Se lo notaba a leguas. Al principio me molestó. Ella era la que tenía interés en que nos viésemos, nos besásemos y todas esas cosas que siempre hacíamos. Pero ahora se había esfumado. Con el paso de los días acabé por asumirlo y pasó a darme completamente igual.

El mes de octubre pasó, y el de noviembre también. Seguía rodeado de libros la mayoría del tiempo, la otra mitad la pasaba rodeado de quaffles y pizarras donde apuntaba tácticas de juego. El primer partido de Gryffindor tuvo lugar a mediados de noviembre, contra Hufflepuff. Ganamos sin mucha dificultad, situándonos los primeros de la tabla de clasificación.

Rose seguía como siempre, extrañamente callada y distante de todos. Aunque dudaba de que eso fuese totalmente cierto. Era muy parecida a su madre: siempre estudiando, seguía las normas, ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban…pero también había heredado rasgos de su padre. Ella era tan impulsiva como Ron y tenía un toque de rebeldía, haciendo lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Era una mezcla explosiva que yo quería probar.

Y digo que eso no podía ser totalmente cierto, pues cuando estaba con sus amigos su expresión se transformaba, sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo y bromeando. Solo se entristecía cuando estaba sola.

El mes de diciembre entró con fuerza, nevando al tercer día del mes. Estaba entusiasmado con la noticia. ¡Por fin nevaba! Adoraba el frío y la lluvia, pero la nieve era algo que me perdía completamente. Esa misma tarde habíamos bajado todos para jugar con la nieve. Las chicas habían preferido quedarse en el Gran Comedor, al fuego de la chimenea.

Afuera, nos habíamos organizado en equipos: Alexander, Michael y yo contra Hugo, Fred, Albus y Louis.

Éramos minoría y eso se demostró cuando perdimos. Mi hermano me lo restregó unos instantes hasta que le lancé una bola de nieve a la boca, lo que desencadenó otra guerra de bolas.

A eso de media tarde, cuando estaba empezando a oscurecer, regresamos todos al colegio. Con el pelo congelado por la nieve que se había quedado allí, colorados y con las manos heladas. Teníamos unas pintas horribles.

En los terrenos había muchos alumnos que hacían el mismo camino que nosotros, seguramente habían estado haciendo muñecos de nieve o batallas de bolas. ¡Todo el mundo disfrutaba de la nieve!

Llegamos a la puerta principal del colegio, y tuvimos que esperar unos segundos antes de poder pasar porque delante nuestra iba un grupito de alumnos de tercero.

─ ¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts durante la navidad, James? –me preguntó mi hermano Albus, mientras cruzábamos las puertas de roble. No me había dado cuenta de que en unas pocas semanas sería navidad.

─No lo sé ─dije meditando la respuesta. Si alguien se quedaba yo también podría hacerlo. Así aprovecharía para descansar un rato de los estudios en el colegio. Hogwarts se quedaba vacío y esos momentos eran perfectos para pasear y pensar, sin alumnos correteando y gritando─. ¿Tú que harás?

Pareció pensarse la respuesta unos cuantos segundos.

─Yo me voy a quedar, soy prefecto y debería quedarme a vigilar todo esto.

El bueno de Albus dando ejemplo a todo el mundo. No se lo reprochaba, pero que intentase ser perfecto me sacaba un poco de mis casillas no sé por qué. La diferencia más fundamental entre Albus y yo era que él quería destacar por su buen comportamiento y llegar muy lejos. No en vano era un Slytherin ambicioso. Pero en el buen sentido. Albus tenía de malo lo que yo de santo.

─Qué raro que no vuelvas a casa ─respondí yo como si fuese una verdad contrastada científicamente. A Albus la navidad le encantaba por el mero hecho de estar con la familia. Dudaba que algún primo más se quedara en esta época, pero por si acaso iba a preguntarle, nunca se sabía. Si solo se quedaba él yo también me quedaría─. ¿Sabes si alguien más se queda?

─Se quedan Rose y Hugo. Y tal vez Lily.

Escuchar que _ella _se iba a quedar me inundó de una inesperada felicidad. Ahora sí que podría buscarla y pedirle explicaciones. En mi cara se extendió una sonrisa, pero traté de borrarla lo más rápido posible. Albus ya estaba poniendo caras raras por mi expresión. No sabía por qué sonreía así, y tampoco quería que lo supiese.

Los demás chicos se habían ido ya a la Sala Común, dejándonos solos a nosotros dos. En parte lo agradecía, no quería que nadie más se enterase que Rose se iba a quedar. Era como un deseo de acaparación que me salía sólo con ella.

─ ¿Sabes si ya se puede apuntar en las listas la gente que se queda? ─vi como en su expresión se extendía la sorpresa.

─ ¿Te vas a quedar aquí…en Hogwarts?

He de decir que solo me había quedado en el colegio en la época de Pascua. Nunca me había por navidad. De ahí su sorpresa. Tenía que darle una respuesta que lo apartara de malas suposiciones. Albus a veces parecía saberlo todo de cuantos le rodeaban.

─Claro, tengo que estudiar… ─eso no era muy convincente, por no decir nada. Me rasqué la nuca y aparté la mirada─ Es mi último año Albus, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda aquí.

Eso sí pareció convencerlo. Menos mal. Se despidió de mí con una inclinación de cabeza y se perdió en las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras. Satisfecho por mis habilidades de convicción subí las escaleras sonriendo con superioridad. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a tomar un buen camino. Rose se quedaba y eso implicaba que podría encontrarla con más facilidad, ya que no se quedaba mucha gente y se pasaría las horas muertas en la Sala Común o la biblioteca. Como hacía siempre. Acudiría una de esas veces y no podría escapar, tendría que hablar conmigo.

* * *

><p>El ambiente navideño había contagiado la escuela desde hacía más de una semana. Todo estaba lleno de adornos navideños por doquier: pasillos con guirnaldas en las paredes, las armaduras cantaban villancicos cada vez que pasabas por delante, en el Gran Comedor se habían instalado árboles de navidad con millones de adornos… ¡incluso la biblioteca había sufrido cambios! Había muérdago en la puerta, un arbolito de navidad con libros en vez de bolas en el centro del lugar y habían colocado pequeñas esferas luminosas de colores que se encendían cuando faltaba poco para ir a cenar. Sospechaba que la bibliotecaria no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, siempre que pasaba por delante del arbolito lo miraba con asco, como si estuviese interrumpiendo la paz del lugar.<p>

Debido a la proximidad de las fiestas, la biblioteca se llenaba de más gente, que se apuraba a terminar sus trabajos y deberes ahora que podían, para no hacerlos en casa.

Yo por suerte, no pasaba tanto tiempo allí metido. Había adelantado gran parte de la materia y tenía mucho tiempo libre. La mayor parte de las veces las pasaba en la Sala Común jugando al ajedrez con Alexander o paseando por los pasillos, sin nada que hacer.

Muchas veces me iba a mi habitación, revolvía el baúl buscando algo que coger para entretenerme y me tiraba luego en la cama. No había sido hasta comienzos de diciembre cuando me acordé de que tenía allí el mapa del merodeador. Me sentí muy tonto. Si lo hubiera usado antes habría encontrado a Rose mucho antes y ya podría tener algo arreglado con ella. Pero no, mis neuronas habían decidido que no iban a recordar el mapa para nada.

Así que me dedicaba muchas veces a eso, coger el mapa y tirarme encima del colchón a mirar lo que hacía la gente. O bueno, vale, lo que hacía Rose. La mayoría de las veces la encontraba rodeada de nuestros primos y de algunas amigas. No me fijaba en sus nombres porque no me interesaban. Tenía cierta tendencia a no hacer caso a aquello que no me interesaba, y ellas no eran de mi interés. Me di cuenta de que casi siempre estaba con Albus. No era raro, siempre se habían llevado bien, mucho más que ella y yo. También me sorprendió ver que se pasaba largo rato en la biblioteca y en la Torre de Astronomía. Nunca la había visto en la biblioteca, y eso que pasaba mucho rato allí. Y a la Torre de Astronomía no era que fuese demasiado, y menos en invierno, con el frío que debía hacer allí arriba.

* * *

><p>Y de la misma forma que pasaron los meses hasta diciembre, pasó la última semana de clase. Yo ya me había apuntado para quedarme justo cuando el prefecto colgó el papel en el tablón de anuncios de la Sala Común. Alexander, en un acto de buen amigo, también se apuntó. Y de Gryffindor no se apuntó casi nadie más: Rose, Hugo, Lily y un par de chicos de quinto.<p>

Menudas vacaciones nos íbamos a pegar. La Sala Común para nosotros solos, la comida sería fantástica, no teníamos nada de lo que preocuparnos y podríamos hacer lo que nos viniese en gana.

Acudí a despedirme de los primos que se iban al portón principal, para irse ya a casa. Era por la tarde y no tardarían en partir. Casi ninguno llevaba equipaje pues tenían sus cosas en casa. Di abrazos, e incluso un par de besos en la mejilla a las chicas. Después se fueron haciendo una piña hasta los carruajes de thestrals, que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para coger el tren. Esperamos a que se fueran y luego me giré hacia los demás.

─ ¿Os apetece ir todos a comprar los regalos hoy a la tarde? ─pregunté sonriente. Como era fin de semana, teníamos una visita a Hogsmeade, pues no podíamos haber ido antes por las intensas nevadas. Si íbamos aprovecharía para acercarme más a Rose y para divertirme un rato con el resto de primos.

─ ¡Es una gran idea! ─estalló Hugo, con su habitual euforia. Miré a Albus y este hizo una mueca con la boca como si también le pareciese bien.

Luego observé a Lily y a Rose, solo faltaban ellas por decidir.

─Yo no iré ─dijo Lily, mirándonos con cara de pena─. Ya compré mis regalos y además quedé con unas amigas de Hufflepuff.

Moví mis ojos de Lily a Rose, esperando que ella sí aceptase. Casi se podía leer la súplica en mis ojos. Tenía que venir.

─Chicos, yo tampoco iré ─directamente se dirigió a Albus y Hugo, como si yo no existiese. Borré toda expresión de mi rostro porque eso había sido un golpe bajo, a mi juicio─. Debo estudiar y además también compré mis regalos.

Ahora, en ese mismo momento, estaba completamente ausente. Como si hubiesen tocado un interruptor y yo me hubiese apagado. No sentí siquiera como las chicas se iban. Solo volví cuando sentí un golpe en el hombro. Era Albus que me instaba a volver dentro para ir a prepararnos para ir ya a Hogsmeade. Subí con Hugo las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Atravesamos varios tapices y nos metimos por varios atajos. Hasta que llegamos al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

─Pastel de manzana ─le dijo Hugo sonriente. El cuadro se abrió de par en par mientras hacía una inclinación de cabeza.

Entramos a la Sala Común y nos encontramos con Alexander todo estirado en el sofá, leyendo una revista sobre escobas. La bajó para mirarnos y luego se levantó hasta venir donde nosotros. Yo le dije si quería venir y aceptó. No me pasó desapercibido que se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Luego me preguntaría qué me pasaba y yo no sabría qué responderle. No podía contarle lo de Rose.

En apenas unos minutos estábamos listos para irnos al pueblo. Cada uno iba lo más abrigado posible. Salimos por el retrato y volvimos a hacer el camino que usamos antes yo y Hugo. Tardamos de nuevo poco en llegar, pero un impaciente Albus nos esperaba en el fondo de la escalera.

─ ¡Menos mal! Ya pensaba que os habíais perdido por los pasillos ─nos gritó un poco molesto. A saber cuánto llevaría esperando. En otra ocasión le habría contestado algo por molestarlo, pero no tenía humor.

Salimos del castillo y un aire helado nos recibió de golpe. Yo escondí la nariz dentro de la bufanda, y guardé las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Los otros tres iban hablando animadamente, de todo un poco: primero las clases, quidditch, qué iban a comprar y finalmente chicas…Yo me hice el sueco y seguí a mi rollo, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

Lo que había hecho antes Rose era el colmo. Yo había preguntado si iban a venir, y ella va y contesta mirando a Albus y a Hugo. ¿No era capaz de mirarme o qué? Al parecer no, y yo, para no variar en la costumbre, seguía sin saber qué demonios le había hecho. Joder. No había hecho nada malo para que se mosquease de aquella manera, ni tampoco le había dado motivos para que me ignorase por completo. Cada vez quería hablar más con ella, echarle en cara el por qué de todo aquello. Por mucho que la quisiese no iba a dejar que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese como si no le importara lo que me pasaba a mí, como si yo no tuviese sentimientos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos ya en el pueblo. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a comprar. Tenía que comprar algo para cada miembro de la familia. Iba a ser horrible. Cada uno nos dividimos, principalmente para no ver lo que íbamos a comprar. Y también para acabar antes, si nos juntábamos todos siempre terminábamos discutiendo por lo que queríamos hacer. Alexander decidió venir conmigo y supe desde el primer segundo que no iba a dejar de atosigarme a preguntas.

Pero no fue así. Caminamos por el pueblo, directos a una tienda de libros. Alex todavía no había abierto la boca y me extrañaba mucho. No era normal. Pasamos al interior de la tienda. Pregunté por la sección de libros sobre cultura mágica. Le compraría un libro sobre las tradiciones mágicas a tía Hermione, pues siempre estuvo interesada en ello. Empecé a andar por la tienda, siguiendo las instrucciones del dependiente, con Alexander detrás de mí. Sabía que me vigilaba, a saber por qué, no me iba a poner a gritar en medio de la tienda ni ninguna cosa rara.

─Creo que me llevo este ─le dije cogiendo un libro de una estantería. Trataba sobre distintas costumbres y podía gustarle. A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo siendo bruja, no terminaba de conocer todo lo relacionado con lo mágico (a mí me pasaba a veces, aunque menos, al tener una madre que si conocía todo).

Alex no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirme hacia el mostrador para pagar. El dependiente guardó el libro en una bolsa y luego me la dio. Salimos de la tienda igual de callados que antes y nos adentramos en el centro del pueblo. Cada cinco minutos miraba a mi acompañante, esperando que dijese algo, pero parecía haberse quedado mudo. Pasamos por delante de una tienda de joyería y los ojos se me fueron directos a una pulsera de plata que había allí. Tenía varios accesorios, o como las mujeres le llamen, en forma de lobo. Era ideal para Rose. Sabía que su animal favorito era ese, precisamente el lobo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado antes, decidí entrar para comprárselo. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Si Alex venía conmigo o no, no fue algo que me paré a comprobar. Llegué a la tienda y les pedí la pulsera, directamente. La quitaron del escaparate y me la mostraron, no hacía falta que lo hicieran porque yo ya sabía que la iba a comprar. Me la metieron en una bolsita para regalo y después pagué. Cuando me giré vi a Alexander sonriendo detrás de mí.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─pregunté demasiado extrañado. Antes no hablaba y estaba serio y ahora, de repente sonreía. Cosa más rara.

─Eso deberías decirlo tú, no yo.

Y ahí estaba, el discursito que tanto esperaba. ¿Qué me iba a inventar? Por lo pronto debía ganar tiempo.

─ ¿Decir qué? ─abrí la puerta y ambos salimos al exterior.

Pareció pensarse la respuesta unos instantes, pues no contestó, solo se dedicó a mirarme como si delante tuviese a alguien distinto.

─No has hablado en todo el viaje y estás raro.

─Yo no estoy raro, ¡es navidad! Lo último que quiero es amargarme.

Esperaba que eso fuese motivo suficiente para que no me siguiese preguntando cosas que no quería contestar.

─Ya, y por eso se te ha alegrado la cara al ver esa pulsera ─paró unos segundos, para contemplarme y luego continuó─. ¿Para quién es?

Tragué saliva. Mierda. Joder. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Si se la veía a Rose ya sabría para quién era, y eso significaba que no podía mentirle.

─Para Rose ─comenté con sinceridad. Pero no pensaba decir nada más al tema. Mis facciones se endurecieron porque estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso con el tema.

─Está bien ─dijo él finalmente. ¿Estaría satisfecho con la contestación realmente? Algo me decía que no, pero prefería dejarlo estar─. Vamos a Honeydukes, quiero comprarle algo a mi hermana.

* * *

><p>Aún faltaban cuatro días para navidad, así que todos los regalos que había comprado fueron directos al baúl, intentando que no se rompieran. Había comprado para todos y esperaba que les gustasen, porque me había producido mucho dolor de cabeza escoger cada regalo para que no hubiese dos iguales. Aunque sin duda, el que más me gustaba era el de Rose. Y seguro que a ella también le pasaba igual.<p>

Esa misma noche bajamos todos a cenar juntos, no éramos demasiados. Me quedé sorprendido al ver el Gran Comedor, que solo tenía una mesa. Las demás habían desaparecido. Me senté en la mesa, al lado de Lily, aún extrañado por la disposición. En las vacaciones de Pascua las mesas seguían en su sitio, aunque se podía deber a que éramos muchos más alumnos. Una vez todos hubieron llegado para cenar empecé a contarnos. Y no éramos más de veinte. Empezamos a comer segundos después, cuando la profesora McGonnagall había terminado de hablar. Me serví de todo un poco, no sabía por dónde empezar. Escuché como si alguien carraspease y me encontré con Albus en diagonal a mí, que me miraba horrorizado. Ya sabía que quería. Los _modales_. Qué repelente podía llegar a ser a veces. Nadie iba a asustarse por mi forma de comer.

Media hora más tarde todos habíamos comido y después nos retiramos a las Salas Comunes. Yo y Alex fuimos a las cocinas a por unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y unos cuantos dulces más. Fuimos lo más rápidos que pudimos, para que no nos pillase nadie. Entramos a través del retrato y nos recibieron Hugo, Lily y los chicos de quinto, que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban.

─ ¿Y Rose? ─pregunté extrañado.

─Se ha ido a dormir ─contestó Hugo acercándose a mí para arrebatarme una botella. Repartí las demás y me senté en un sofá un poco pensativo. Cada vez su actitud tenía menos sentido.

De repente Alexander se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y me ofreció una bandeja de lo que parecían calderos de chocolate. Cogí uno y le di un mordisco.

─Ven a divertirte, pareces marginado aquí solo.

─Sabes de sobra que no podría quedarme marginado ni aunque quisiera ─contesté bromenado mientras volvía a morder el dulce.

─No tienes remedio, joder ─se quejó sonriendo con diversión. No entendía por qué, solo había dicho la verdad. Ninguna chica me dejaría marginado y sabía que mis amigos tampoco me iban a dejar tirado─. Venga, vamos. Deja de pensar un rato y diviértete.

Y tirando de mí me llevó hasta el medio del salón principal, donde habían colocado una pequeña radio mágica que emitía música. Mi hermana me agarró por las manos y empezó a bailar haciendo el tonto. Yo le seguí el ritmo e intenté olvidarme de Rose durante unos instantes.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un extraño buen humor. Fui directo a la ducha y luego me vestí con ropa muggle que encontré en el armario. Alexander seguía durmiendo pues aún era muy temprano. No sé cómo me había levantado a esa hora, cuando la noche anterior me había acostado bastante tarde. Pero bueno, ahí estaba sin nada que hacer. Así que decidí bajar a la Sala Común e ir a desayunar. Como era de esperar no me encontré con nadie. Y en el Gran Comedor tampoco. Me senté en la mesa y observé la poca comida que ya estaba allí colocada. Cogí un bol de cereales y unas tostadas. Acabé muy rápido. El no tener alguien con quien hablar hacía que acabase antes porque no me entretenía mirando a los demás. Sin ganas de moverme de allí, me levanté de la mesa y caminé por el comedor hasta la puerta. Cuando estaba subiendo al cuarto piso, escuché unos pasos que también bajaban. Al mirar quién era, me di cuenta de que era Rose. La saludé con la mano y una sonrisa, y ella solo me dijo "chao". Me seguía molestando esa actitud suya, así que decidí que ese era un buen momento para hablar. Quería devolverle el libro, así que subí a la carrera los escalones para llegar al séptimo piso. Le dije la contraseña a la Señora Gorda como pude pues estaba sin aire. Me dejó pasar y volví a correr hacia la habitación. Rebusqué en el baúl hasta dar con el maldito libro. Ya lo tenía, solo había que quitarlo. Cuando ya lo tuve fuera, me incorporé y me dispuse a marcharme de allí. Pero alguien me interrumpió.<p>

─ ¿A dónde vas con ese libro? ─dijo Alexander, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

─A dárselo a su dueña.

Y sin más respuesta desaparecí por la puerta dirección al retrato. Este protestó por molestarlo tanto y tardó un poco en abrirse. Una vez lo hizo, apuré mi paso, hasta que incluso llegué a correr escaleras abajo. Frené un poco a medida que llegaba al vestíbulo, no quería que Rose se pensara que estaba desesperado. Sabía que tenía que ir al Gran Comedor porque era demasiado temprano para hacer otra cosa, y Rose eso lo sabía. Cuando entré por la puerta, Rose alzó la vista, pero se centró enseguida en su cuenco de cereales. Caminé hasta donde estaba y me senté a su lado derecho. Sonreí y apoyé el libro en la mesa, empujándolo con la mano hasta donde estaba ella.

─Buenos días, por cierto ─dije animado, ante la perspectiva de estar allí con ella. Casi me daba igual que no me hablase, solo estar a su lado me bastaba.

─Gra…gracias ─dijo mirando la cubierta del libro. Luego, tras mucho tiempo, me miró. Clavando sus ojos en los míos, como buscando algo. Yo no aparté la mirada, me era imposible, pues me perdía la mayor parte de las veces en sus ojos─. Por cierto, buenos días.

Y entonces sonreí. Había hecho una de las bromas que a veces nos salían por casualidad. Pero ella no sonreía y, en su voz no había nota alguna de diversión.

Se volvió a centrar en su bol de cereales, como si intentase pasar desapercibida.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Rosie? ─no podía esperar más para hacer una pregunta de este tipo, de hecho quería decirle otra cosa, pero no lo veía nada claro. Seguro que lo jodía todo.

─Emmm…bien ─dijo finalmente, removiendo los cereales durante un buen rato. No me tragaba ese bien. Era imposible que estuviese bien, tratando como me trataba era lo más evidente. Además parecía un poco incómoda.

Quería preguntarle de una vez por todas qué le pasaba conmigo. Pero temía ser demasiado brusco y que se acabase marchando. Tenía que ir tanteando el terreno.

─ ¿Seguro? ─pregunté inclinándome un poco hacia delante para verla bien─. Últimamente te veo un poco rara…

Rose se limitó a dejar la cuchara en los cereales y se giró para mirarme con cara de no entender nada. Yo alcé una ceja ante su reacción. ¿Qué pasaba?

─Yo no estoy rara, James ─dijo lo más rápido que pudo. Como si se intentase librar de algo o como si quisiese terminar esto cuanto antes─. No me pasa absolutamente nada.

Luego con un rápido movimiento, recogió el libro y se levantó de golpe, empezando a andar por el comedor. Se me quedó cara de tonto seguro. La miraba irse y yo no hacía nada. Caí en la cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo y me apresuré a ir tras ella. Logré alcanzarla en la puerta, agarrándola por el brazo.

─Rose, a mi no me engañas ─le dije lo más tranquilo posible, sin soltarla.

─No estoy tratando de engañar a nadie.

Me quedé mirándola, con suspicacia. No me lo tragaba. No era posible.

─Sí que lo haces ─me coloqué frente a ella y la solté. Me pasé una mano por el pelo pues no sabía por dónde empezar─. Mira…yo...desde verano llevo notando que algo no marcha bien entre nosotros ─me acerqué un poco más, mi cara debía notar preocupación pues se relajó un poco. Perfecto─, me evitas y esquivas, tampoco me hablas… ¡ni siquiera me miras! ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?

Eso la descolocó y cuando entendió el sentido de mis palabras se puso roja. Primero empezó en las orejas y se extendió al resto de su cara. Me miró sin comprender y yo entendía menos todavía.

─James...yo…no era mi intención.

Entonces las piezas empezaron a encajar. Ella me evitaba para que yo no supiese quién era aquel chico que sí le gustaba, pero que ella se empeñaba en no contar.

─Es por ese chico, ¿no? ─pregunté mirándola decepcionado, no con ella, más bien conmigo, por hacerme ilusiones estúpidas─. Es uno de mis amigos.

─No es ninguno de tus amigos, James ─bajó la cabeza, parecía derrotada, como si ya diese todo por perdido─. Creéme.

─Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Algo que te molestase?

Rose solamente se dedicó a negar con la cabeza. Sin levantar la vista. Quería que me mirara, quería descifrar su mirada y descubrir cuán triste se sentía. Porque su voz sonaba triste. No podía soportar más la sensación que tenía en el pecho, como si se me fuese a abrir de un momento a otro. No quería ver a Rose mal. La agarré con ambas manos de los hombros, quería que supiese que iba a estar ahí.

─Por favor…dime qué te pasa.

Eso la devolvió a la Tierra. Levantó la vista y se me quedó mirando, con una expresión de profunda tristeza. Y ahí me sentí de nuevo mal, con el pecho doliéndome.

─ ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? ─estalló ella. Estaba nerviosa por la situación, y lentamente retiré las manos de sus hombros para dejarlas caer a ambos lados de mi cuerpo─. Bien te lo diré. Aunque dudo que lo entiendas, tú nunca te has enamorado y no lo entenderías ─esto aún me dolió el doble. Pues yo sí me había enamorado. De ella. Y no poder decírselo era algo que me irritaba. Además quería besarla, hacer que así se callara y hacer que por una vez se olvidase de pensar─. No me gusta ninguno de tus amigos, me gusta alguien que no debería, no tengo ninguna opción con él ─se calló unos instantes, mirándome fijamente─. ¿Y sabes lo peor? No sé si quiero olvidarme de él.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Rose echó a andar rápidamente hacia las escaleras para huir de allí. Yo me quedé plantado en el marco de la puerta, asimilando cada palabra que había dicho. Una por una, como si estuviese intentando descifrar el sentido oculto de cada una de ellas.

─Adiós, James.

Yo no me despedí. De hecho no me moví en unos segundos. Estaba demasiado aturdido. No sabía qué decir o pensar. Las palabras de Rose me habían marcado profundamente, ¿así me veía ella? ¿Cómo alguien sin ningún tipo de sentimientos?

Necesitaba aire, despejarme. Allí dentro me acabaría estallando la cabeza. Salí al exterior, sin ropa de abrigo ni nada similar. Me quedé fuera, en la puerta, admirando las verjas del colegio.

Aquella vocecita que me había hablado en el tren volvió a surgir. Con mucha más fuerza e intensidad. Diciéndome que uniera las piezas y que mirara luego el puzle, a ver qué salía. El frío aire invernal me cortaba la cara, pero me ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Empecé a unir todo: el hecho de que me esquivase, de que no me hablase ni mirase, que se pusiese roja cada vez que me acercaba… ¿y si…? No. No podía ser. Rose no era de esas. Además me había dicho indirectamente que no tenía sentimientos. ¿Cómo alguien como ella iba a estar enamorada de mí? Pero la voz de la cabeza me gritó que no fuera estúpido y que no negara lo evidente. Entonces recordé el día en que me pilló en los baños del andén. Recordé cómo Roxanne le había dicho que se había puesto roja… ¡después de decir mi nombre! ¿Podría ser verdad entonces? ¿Rose enamorada de mí? Eso significaba que podía tener una oportunidad con ella…

Sin más me reí, me reí como nunca lo había hecho. Ahora mismo me importaba poco estar congelado bajo la nieve, sin nada de abrigo y amenazando con coger una pulmonía. Estaba siendo feliz. ¡Podía tener una oportunidad con ella! Solamente tenía que encontrármela y hacerle ver lo que yo valía. Demostrarle que James Potter era alguien que sí poseía sentimientos, a pesar de que ella creyese que no. Debía demostrarle quién era yo realmente. Demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Solo tenía un único inconveniente. Los sentimientos de Rose parecían fluir con demasiada violencia, como si no quisiese que estuviesen ahí. Y eso era un grave problema. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante lo que yo hiciese y tenía cierto miedo por eso, ya que podía poner punto y final a todo. Tendría que encontrar un modo de apaciguar esa violencia.

* * *

><p>¡Hooooola!<p>

Y aquí vuelvo, tras varios días sin poder actualizar. ¡Pero tengo una buena escusa! Estoy cargada de exámenes y no he podido escribir tanto como quisiera. Y con el estrés, mis musas se han ido. De hecho llevaba con el capítulo escrito varios días, pero el final se me atragantaba y de hecho no ha sido el que mejor me ha quedado.

Volviendo al fic, quiero decir que ya edité el segundo capítulo, así que os recomiendo que lo leáis, pues hay alguna cosa que ha marcado este capi.

Ahora comentemos el fic. Como podéis ver, James se ha puesto un poco más formal en lo referente a sus estudios y ya no dedica tanto tiempo a las chicas, aunque las chicas parecen olvidarse un poco de él. Él sigue pensando en el por qué de la actitud de Rose, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Luego decide dejar de buscarla pero cuando se entera de que se queda en Hogwarts él también decide hacerlo.

Pero su felicidad se esfuma cuando Rose lo ignora completamente cuando nombra lo de ir a Hogsmeade. Y el único que lo nota mal es Alexander, que para algo son amigos,xDDD Como veis Alex le pregunta lo que le pasa y tiene alguna sospecha sobre James, pero sin llegar a nada en claro. En cuanto al regalo de Rose...se me ocurrió lo de la pulsera básicamente porque el lobo es mi animal favorito y se me ocurrió ponérselo también a Rose. Además en algunos aspectos creo que Rosie se parece al lobo.

No tengo mucho que decir de la fiesta, salvo que Alexander se vuelve a dar cuenta del bajón de James.

A la mañana siguiente nuestro protagonista se despierta temprano, yendo a desayunar y encontrándose con Rose. Luego corre a buscar el libro y mantienen su pequeña discusión. Y ahí es cuando, por fin, James se da cuenta de que tal vez Rose sí que esté enamorada de él. Lo que hace que vea con otra perspectiva las cosas. Y como podéis haber leído se ha propuesto demostrarle a Rose quién es realmente.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen sentir muy feliz :)

Me voy despidiendo ya, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, _Garaella_.

**P.D:** Si me dejas un review, James te propondrá ir comprar regalos de navidad con él :)


	4. Vengo a citarte

**oOo Recomendación Musical:** _Hey lady_ de _Thriving Ivory_

* * *

><p>Dos días. Solo faltaban dos días para que fuese el día de Navidad y yo seguía sin tener un plan para hablar con Rose. Sí, al principio parecía todo muy sencillo y bonito. Desde que hablé con ella el día anterior no había parado de pensar en qué hacer para que ella cambiase de opinión sobre mi persona. La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que no iba a ser fácil, nada fácil, mejor dicho. Me había pasado gran parte del día absorto en mis pensamientos y, durante la noche más de lo mismo. Por eso cuando me levanté tenía en la cabeza un gran lío. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Rose cambiase y aceptase de una vez que me quería? Yo a ella la quería y lo había aceptado. ¿Qué mal había en eso? Los prejuicios, por supuesto.<p>

Pues los prejuicios se iban a ir a la mierda. Palabra de Potter.

Como iba diciendo…faltaban dos días para el día de Navidad. Tenía que poner mi sesera a trabajar o me iba a quedar sin una oportunidad. Esa mañana había bajado a desayunar con todos los Gryffindor que quedaban en el colegio, excepto Lily y Rose, que no habían aparecido. En el vestíbulo nos encontramos con un par de Hufflepuff y dentro del comedor con Albus, que estaba leyendo El Profeta mientras tomaba un cuenco de cereales. Me senté a su lado y mientras decidía qué desayunar me revolví el pelo. Observé el comedor y por allí no había ningún profesor, algo muy raro. Pero bueno, ellos se habrían dado su propia juerga ayer por la noche y estarían entre las mantas durmiendo. Estiré la mano y cogí cinco tostadas, colocándolas en ía un hambre atroz y normalmente la comida me ayudaba a pensar. Mirando por encima del hombro de Albus observé la noticia que estaba leyendo: hablaba sobre tía Hermione, que había aprobado una nueva ley. Ser de la familia Potter-Weasley no podía ser mejor, cada dos por tres algún pariente salía nombrado en el periódico, y eso, quieras o no, atrae a las chicas.

─ ¿De qué va esa nueva ley? ─le pregunté a mi hermano untando mis tostadas con mermelada de ciruela.

─Ya sabes ─empezó él, bebiendo del cuenco─. Está tratando de cambiar las leyes de los bienes comerciales, nada demasiado complicado.

Claro, nada complicado. Yo de eso no entendía, a mí la política me daba un poco igual. No pensaba dedicarme a eso. Pero Albus y Rose sí conocían las leyes y las entendían. ¡Las entendían! Yo no me molestaba en intentar aprenderlas, me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Total, cada poco tiempo las cambian. ¿Qué más dará?

─Claro que sí Albus.

Me miró mal y se fue a hablar con Hugo, algo sobre quidditch. Yo me limité a bufar, qué susceptible podía ser.

Seguí comiendo sin inmutarme por sus conversaciones. Que intentasen ignorarme, yo sabía de sobra que no iban a poder hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Admitidlo, es imposible ignorarme.

* * *

><p>Había ido a recoger el Mapa del Merodeador después de la cena. El día había estado bastante movido. Los que quedábamos en Hogwarts hicimos un pequeño partido de quidditch aprovechando el aparente buen tiempo. Claro que en medio del partido se puso a llover y luego empezó a hacer frío. Nos quedamos a mitad del partido y tuvimos que regresar, era eso o coger un buen constipado. El resto de la tarde tampoco fue mejor, nos tuvimos que quedar en un aula vacía, y los demás se pasaron todo el tiempo jugando a los naipes explosivos. Yo no tenía ganas de jugar y mientras fingía observar, me dediqué a pensar un plan para hablar con Rose. Planificar lo que iba a decirle no me servía de nada, sabía de sobra que no iba a conseguir decirle lo que había pensado. Improvisaría sobre la marcha, sí, al más puro estilo James. Era lo que solía hacer en todas las ocasiones, planificar algo solo me servía para no hacerlo. Ahora lo único que faltaba era conseguir que Rose acudiese a verme. Algo me decía que si le decía que era yo no iba a funcionar y no acudiría. Solo había que ver cómo había "huido" de mí en la hora del desayuno. Tenía que pensar algo que fuese a funcionar. ¿Una nota anónima quizás? Tampoco confiaba en que fuese a leerla…aunque Rose era muy curiosa. La había pillado alguna que otra vez leyendo cosas que no eran suyas o fingiendo no escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero eso no es malo, yo también lo hago a de la carta anónima parecía buen plan.<p>

Por eso estaba en la Sala Común, con el mapa al lado observando que nadie bajase de sus cuartos mientras yo iba a empezar con la carta. Lo había pensado todo: no podía ser mi misma letra, ni mi expresión, ni algo que me delatase como que yo era el enviaba la carta. Eso no iba a ser fácil.

Cogí un pedazo de pergamino que había por allí tirado y comencé a escribir. Puse un "Querida Rose…" y eso no me gustó. Parecía una carta no una nota anónima. Tenía que ser algo más misterioso y que no pareciese alguien que la conocía de siempre. Luego probé con un "A las 10 en la Torre de Astronomía, si quieres conocer lo que es bueno". Arrugué el pergamino y lo lancé mosqueado a la chimenea. Eso tampoco era apropiado, parecía que iban a pegarle o algo peor, como si fuesen a violarla. No iba poner eso. Me levanté del sillón y empecé a pasear por la Sala Común, pensando y pensando, ¿cómo podía poner algo con sentido que la hiciera acudir? Tenía claro que iba a citarla antes de la cena de Navidad, en la Torre de Astronomía. Así le daría el regalo. Y quería mandarle el mensaje antes de irme a dormir, así podía pensar mañana el acudir o no. Si no me apuraba a pensar nunca lo iba a hacer y no podríamos hablar. Nunca he funcionado bien bajo presión, aquí se puede ver perfectamente.

Bufé y me volví a sentar en el sillón. Cogí el mapa y comencé a observarlo. No había nadie paseando por las habitaciones, bien. Miré también un camino rápido a la lechucería, Filch estaba paseando por el tercer piso y un par de prefectos también. Y Albus estaba en el vestíbulo. Tenía que pasar por ahí si quería salir del castillo, pero no podía burlarlo.

_James no te estreses_ me repetí. ¡Aún no tenía ni la nota y ya pensaba en cómo mandar la carta!

Mojé de nuevo al pluma en la tinta, acercándola a un nuevo pergamino y empecé a escribir. Garabateé de distintas formas hasta que logré disimular mi letra. Al final no era más que un montón de letras medio dispares, que no parecían ser ni de la misma persona. Eso tal vez funcionase. Es más, seguro que funcionaba. Dejé la tinta y la pluma en la mesa donde las encontré, no eran mías y el que se las había dejado allí me había hecho un buen favor. Guardé el pergamino en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me acerqué al sillón para coger el mapa y la varita. Me los guardé en el bolsillo de la sudadera y me dispuse a salir de la Sala Común.

Para variar, el cuadro tardó en abrirse. Siempre hacía lo mismo, cuando era muy tarde tardaba en abrirse porque estaba durmiendo. A medida que salía, el retrato no paraba de quejarse.

Estuve a punto de decirle que se callara, que ya la volvería a despertar después y así se iba a joder. Pero me callé, igual se despertaban los demás retratos. Recuperé el mapa del bolsillo y la varita. Usé un _lumos_ para iluminar mis pasos y para mirar el mapa. Hasta el quinto piso no tendría que esquivar a nadie, la pareja de prefectos estaban ahora ahí. Me metí por un par de atajos y logré evitarlos. Era demasiado fácil. Todo el mundo podía esquivarlos, incluso un niño de primer año. Otra cosa era Albus. Había crecido conmigo y con Fred, conocía los atajos y donde la gente solía esconderse. Seguía en el vestíbulo y no iba a moverse de allí, por lo visto. No tardé en llegar hasta donde estaba él, esquivar a Filch era demasiado fácil, estaba tan viejo que no caminaba demasiado rápido.

Albus no tardó en verme. Se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a mirarme con una ceja alzada.

─Déjame salir ─le exigí acercándome a la puerta.

─No, es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.

Rodé los ojos, me exasperaba.

─Venga Albus, tengo que salir.

─ ¿A dónde? ─preguntó sarcástico. Por supuesto, él no sabía nada de la carta.

─Tengo que salir a tomar el aire, me siento mareado.

Ante mi mirada atónita, Albus se echó a reír. ¿Tanta gracia le hacía?

─Ya, claro. A tomar el aire. Podías haber tomado el aire sacando la cabeza por la ventana. No es complicado.

Como me había cansado de esa situación, avancé hacia delante y lo aparté con un empujón. Él me agarró y se me quedó mirando. Estaba terco hoy, vaya.

─Déjame salir, es urgente.

No supe por qué, ni cómo, nada, pero Albus me dejó marchar. Me dejó sorprendido, Albus no era de los que se dejaban superar fácilmente, y para él el cargo de prefecto era muy importante. Prefería no cuestionarme sus motivos, no quería saber qué había visto en mí para dejarme pasar. Podía ser algo malo.

El frío de la noche me recibió y avancé por los terrenos en silencio. Me subí la capucha para que no me viesen y caminé sin mirar atrás hacia la lechucería. No consulté ni una vez el mapa porque nadie vigilaba los terrenos. Pero llevaba la varita en la mano por si acaso, no se veía nada. La torre que era la lechucería se elevaba delante de mí. La observé unos cortos segundos y cuando volví a sentir el frío, subí a la carrera los escalones. Dentro de la torre aún se veía menos que fuera. Iluminé el lugar con la varita y las lechuzas ulularon molestas. Distinguí a Parker en la parte alta, pero no iba a usarla, Rosie sabría que era yo.

Caminé hasta donde estaban las lechuzas del colegio y cogí la más grande que vi. La iluminé para verle las patas, rebusqué en los pantalones buscando la carta y cuando la conseguí se la até a la pata. No había puesto destinatario, pero las lechuzas siempre encontraban a su destinatario. Me lo había dicho papá hacía tiempo.

─Envíasela a Rose Weasley, en el dormitorio femenino de Gryffindor ─la lechuza se incorporó y caminó hasta la ventana. Que fuese la más grande no implicaba que fuese la más rápida, menuda suerte─. ¡Venga! Date prisa.

La lechuza emitió otro ululato, este de molestia, y salió volando al frío de la noche. La observé alejarse y cuando la perdí de vista, decidí que era momento de volver a la Sala Común. Caminé con prisa hasta el colegio, ahora hacía mucho más frío y tenía sueño. Me encontré con Albus en el vestíbulo de nuevo, seguía en la misma postura y no hizo nada al verme.

─Hasta mañana, prefecto.

─Adiós, mareado ─se burló él. Apreté los dientes. Realmente era un poco molesto. Ahora entendía por qué había ido a parar a la casa de los ofidios. No me enorgullecía que mi propio hermano estuviese allí. Pero él parecía estar a gusto, y eso que en su primer año estaba muy nervioso en el tren por si lo colocaban allí. No tenía ni idea de por qué ahora lo aceptaba. No debía ser agradable estar con ese chico Malfoy, ni con los hijos de Nott, ni con la hija de Zabini.

Todos hijos de mortífagos. Los aborrecía a cada uno de ellos.

En mi ascenso hasta la séptima planta me crucé con la gata de Filch, la señora Morris. Mi madre me había dicho que antes de esa gata tenía otra, la señora Norris. Filch era un tío original con los nombres, sí señor. Por lo que habían dicho después, esta gata era tan agradable como la otra. Tan pronto me vio corrió a buscar a su amo. ¡Maldita gata! Apuré el paso y llegué con el pulmón fuera de la boca al séptimo piso. Creo que nunca había corrido tanto. Si me pillaban era un castigo seguro y no podía permitirlo. Era Navidad.

─Pastel…de manzana ─dije entre respiraciones fuertes.

─ ¡Menudas horas! –se quejó la Dama Gorda─. Estaba durmiendo, muchacho. Que no se repita o dormirás fuera.

─Que sí, que sí.

Ignoré lo que dijo después de mi burla, pero nada bueno seguro. Caminé hasta las escaleras y las subí con calma. Me habría gustado pegar la oreja a la puerta de Rose para escuchar si leía la carta o algo. Pero no tenía ganas de intentarlo, una vez había intentado ir a la habitación de Lyanna Blenders, no funcionó. Las escaleras se convirtieron en tobogán y acabé en el suelo de la Sala Común. Entre las risas de todo, lo que me hirió más que el golpe. Quedar en ridículo delante de casi todo Gryffindor fue un golpe duro para mi orgullo masculino.

Seguí subiendo hacia mi habitación, situada casi arriba de todo en la torre. Iba a echarla de menos cuando acabase el curso, era mi segunda casa. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible al entrar, incluso fui de puntillas. Pero la puerta topó con algo e hizo ruido. Puse una cara extraña, de esas que son de circunstancias. Dejé la puerta a medio abrir y como pude me metí dentro, no sé cómo logre pasar, era un espacio mínimo. Mirando si alguno de mis compañeros se había despertado, me desvestí y me metí en la cama. Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos escuché que alguien se movía. Rápidamente me hice el dormido, como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Pensé que te habías perdido.

Alexander me había oído. ¿Quién sino? Desde luego esa noche no había tenido suerte. Tenía que aprender a ser mucho más sigiloso.

* * *

><p>El día de Navidad había llegado. Esa mañana me levanté muy tarde, antes de comer. Estaba agotado. Había llegado tarde a la cama y después había tardado en dormirme, por culpa de Alexander por supuesto. ¿Qué hacía él esperándome despierto? Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado en la Sala Común. Pero eso de que pensaba que me había perdido…no me cuadraba. ¿Me habría visto salir de la Sala Común? Podía ser. Mientras me vestía caminé hasta la ventana y miré a los terrenos. Pero la lechucería no estaba a la vista. Sí se veía un pequeño trecho del camino que tenías que recorrer hasta la torre, pero nada más. Además podía haber sido cualquier persona. No tenía motivos para pensar que había sido yo el que salía de noche, y yo no iba a darle la satisfacción de pensar que sí. Cuando estuve vestido y arreglado me dispuse a bajar a comer. Me rugían las tripas y pensaba llenarme el plato hasta arriba. El día de Navidad siempre tenía comida excelente, o eso decían. Ahora lo comprobaría.<p>

En la Sala Común no había nadie así que no me entretuve. Llegué al Gran Comedor en minutos, en parte por el hambre que tenía y en parte porque quería ver a Rose. No podía esperar a verla a la noche.

Como era de esperar todos estaban ya sentados y comiendo, apuré un poco más el paso y me senté al lado de Alex. Pero no me fijé demasiado en Rose, al menos no de forma visible. No quería que lo notase. Empecé a llenarme el plato de todo lo que vi, menos de pescado, no me gustaba nada el que tenían puesto. Empecé a comer como si nunca lo hubiese hecho en la vida y no hablé nada. Media hora después tenía el plato limpio y el estómago demasiado lleno.

─ ¿Esta noche vais a llevar túnica de gala? ─preguntó Hugo como si tal cosa. Lo miré extrañado, pues no sabía para qué llevar túnica de gala a una simple cena de Navidad.

─ ¿Para qué? Sería ridículo ─contesté en tono burlón, me parecía una tontería.

─Pues yo la llevaré, es un día de fiesta ─respondió Alex, a lo que Hugo contestó con un asentimiento. ¿Estaban de coña verdad? ─. Además a las chicas les va a gustar.

Chicas, chicas. ¡Claro! Eso iba a llevar yo, túnica de gala a mi cita con Rose. Eso daría buena impresión, y la ropa de gala me hacía parecer mucho más guapo.

─Está bien, llevaré yo también, por no quedar de rarito ─menuda mentira. A mí me daba igual desentonar con los demás. Alex sonrió de lado, como si supiese la verdad. Aparté la mirada rápidamente, por si acaso.

Nos quedamos en el comedor un rato más, hasta que decidimos subir a la Sala Común para prepararnos. Yo no tenía túnica de gala. Así que tendríamos que arreglárnoslas de alguna manera. No contaba con tener que usar una este año, así que no me había molestado en traerla.

─ ¿Dónde voy a encontrar una túnica? ¡No puedo ir a comprarla a Hogsmeade!

Alex chasqueó molesto la lengua en su sofá al lado de la ventana. Estaba pensando y eso le molestaba, odiaba que lo interrumpiesen.

─No puedo hacerla aparecer de la nada, aún no nos han enseñado eso ─protesté, colocando las manos en mi cadera y caminando por el salón principal─. Tiene que haber alguna manera…

─La Sala de los Menesteres ─dijo Hugo tímidamente.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntamos a la vez Alex y yo.

─La conocéis de sobra, no soy tonto. Ahí siempre aparece lo que uno necesita. Piensa en túnicas y aparecerán.

Miré a Macmillan sorprendido, sonreí y salí con prisa de allí. Fui al otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba la tan famosa sala. Di varias vueltas, pensando todo el rato en túnicas. Tenía que aparecer la puerta, era una urgencia. Al final, una puerta de madera apareció y entré.

Lo que había dentro me desanimó un poco, solo había dos túnicas. Una, verde botella horrible y otra negra. No iba a coger la verde, esa en tal caso para Albus, el verde no me favorecía. Opté por la negra, la única opción que me quedaba. Con la túnica colgada del hombro salí de allí y volví a la Sala Común. Sonreí con suficiencia a Hugo y a Alexander mientras pasaba delante de ellos. Con una cara de _chínchate, mi túnica es mejor_ que la tuya y subí a mi habitación. La tiré de cualquier manera en la cama y me desnudé rápido para irme a la ducha.

Tardé un buen rato en salir, el pelo tenía que quedarme perfecto. Cuando salí, Alexander ya estaba esperando para pasar él. Lo primero que hice fue peinarme y dejarme perfecto el pelo. Lo tenía medio rizado y eso no me gustaba, era más difícil de peinar. Al final, me quedó algo decente. Nada que unos toques de varita no solucionen. Luego pasé a ponerme la túnica. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que me quedaba perfecta, como si fuese echa especialmente para mí. Lo más complicado fue hacerme el nudo de la pajarita, de estas cosas no entendía. La acabé arrugando y la tiré a la cama. Una simple pajarita no iba a amargarme.

Cuando creí que mi aspecto podía ser inmejorable, me dediqué a mirarme en el espejo, por si acaso algo iba mal. Alexander también tardó lo suyo en la ducha pero tardó menos en arreglarse.

Miramos los relojes, pero aún era temprano, eran casi las ocho. Nos habíamos arreglado tanto para nada. Alex se quitó la capa y yo hice lo mismo. Mientras no era la hora nos dedicamos a jugar al ajedrez, juego que no me gustaba porque siempre perdía. En menos de una hora me ganó siete veces. Volvimos a mirar el reloj y ya eran las nueve y cuarto. Buena hora para bajar. Nos volvimos a vestir y yo guardé con disimulo la varita y el mapa en la túnica. Salimos de la Sala Común y fuimos al vestíbulo. En la torre de Gryffindor aún quedaban Hugo y Lily, esperando por Rose, o eso supuse. Fui con Alex al vestíbulo para disimular, no quería que me viese ir a la Torre de Astronomía. Serían demasiadas preguntas.

─Aún no hay nadie…

─No seas quejica, Potter ─me respondió él, paseando por la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Yo me apoyé en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de aburrimiento. Tenía que irme ya o llegaría tarde…Rose ya debía de estar yendo a la torre, y yo en el vestíbulo sin hacer nada.

─Voy al dormitorio a dejar la varita y a peinarme.

─ ¿Ahora?

─Sí, ahora. Es de vida o muerte ─empecé a alejarme y me despedí agitando la mano por encima de mi cabeza─. Guárdame un sito.

Una vez llegué al quinto piso saqué el Mapa y me escondí tras una columna.

─Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El pergamino empezó a llenarse de tinta, formando las aulas, pasillos y los nombres de la gente que había en Hogwarts. Miré rápidamente hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Casi doy un grito al ver que había un punto que marcaba Rose Weasley. Lo había logrado. El pez había mordido el anzuelo.

─Travesura realizada.

Empecé a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la torre de Astronomía, que quedaba en el otro extremo del colegio. No podía encontrarme más feliz. Ahora podría hablar con Rose y conseguir que por fin se fijase en mí. Volví a meterme las manos en los bolsillos y noté que faltaba algo. Su regalo. Mierda.

Volví corriendo a la Sala Común a buscarlo, no podía dejarlo. Llegué rápido, más que la noche anterior. El retrato se abrió sin rechistar y subí a mi habitación. Revolví todo el baúl y dejé todo hecho un asco, pero tenía el regalo. Volví a salir corriendo. _Que Rose no se vaya_ repetía todo el tiempo mientras recorría de nuevo los pasillos.

Me oculté detrás de una columna a recuperar el aire, no podía presentarme allí así. Me relajé y pensé en que todo iba a salir bien. Era un Gryffindor, la cobardía no entraba en mi vocabulario.

Rose se había dejado abierta la puerta de la torre, así no me oiría llegar. Subí despacio los escalones, intentando no hacer ruido y, cuando llegué al final la vi apoyada en la barandilla. Mirando a las estrellas. No pude evitar sonreír. Avancé unos pasos más al frente, entrando en la estancia y respirando el aroma de Rose. Caramelo.

─Buenas noches, Rose ─saludé sonriendo y sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Como si ella tuviese un resorte, se apartó de golpe de donde estaba apoyada, mirándome perpleja. Mantuve la sonrisa, intentando darme confianza. Ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró sin comprender qué hacía yo allí.

─ ¡James! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

Caminé hacia ella, metiendo de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo esta vez de lado. A una distancia prudencial me paré. Mirándola de reojo, a la vez que miraba las estrellas.

─Citarte. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué crees que venía a hacer?

* * *

><p>¡Hooooola!<p>

Esta vez he tardado mucho en actualizar, así que pido disculpas. Pero entre los estudios, las fiestas y más estudios no he tenido tiempo. El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, pero lo publico mañana, ahora es tarde y tengo que dormir,XDDD

Este capítulo me ha quedado más corto que los demás, no me salió demasiado bien tampoco pero es que mi cabeza no dio para más. Le di bastantes vueltas pero esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que al menos os guste un poquito :3

Para comentar de este cap...he hablado de cómo se siente James en todo lo de su plan para quedar con Rose. Al final el tío ha improvisado, bueno, todo menos lo de la nota. Y ya veis que tan mal no le ha ido. El problema es ver qué opina Rose, porque por su forma de hablar...a ver qué sale ;) También he metido por ahí a Alex, a Hugo y a Albus. Quería darles un poco más de protagonismo, son personajes que me gustan mucho, aunque no son como yo los imagino. Los he adaptado a este fic.

No tengo mucho más que decir, tengo sueño y me deprimo de pensar que mañana tengo clase. Así que espero que el capi os haya gustado y que no me tiréis tomates. ¡Mañana a la noche tenéis el otro capi! Palabra de Gryffindor (?)

¡Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior!

Os dejo ya, muchos besos, _Garaella_.

**P.D:** Si quieres que James te cite en la Torre de Astronomía...¡deja un review!


	5. Un baile para recordar

**oOo Recomendación Musical:** _Thunder_ de _Boys Like Girls_

* * *

><p>Asombro, estupefacción y después miedo. Fueron las tres cosas que Rose me mostró nada más decirle que había ido a citarla. ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba? ¿O es que acaso pensaba que iba a ir otra persona?<p>

─ ¿Tú eres el anónimo?

─Sí.

Pareció titubear unos segundos, sin duda estaba poniendo su mente en orden. Parecía extrañamente confusa, como si no se terminase de creer que yo estaba allí, con ella. Seguro que menos se iba a imaginar lo que le diría después. Lo que importaba era que Rose no pensaba que era yo el que la había mandado acudir allí.

─ ¿Por qué? ─acertó preguntar, mirándome con recelo. Estaría pensando que era una de mis bromas. Pero el caso es que yo, por una vez, no bromeaba. Intenté ponerme serio (algo demasiado difícil) y la miré bien. Hasta ese momento no caí en que estaba preciosa, y otras muchas cosas más que se me pasaron por la cabeza pero eran… ¿cómo decirlo? Poco apropiadas en ese momento. Esa noche llevaba un vestido violeta oscuro, o eso hacía ver la luz nocturna. A sus oídos también había llegado la "moda" de llevar ropa de gala a la cena. Volviendo al vestido…decir que le quedaba demasiado bien es quedarse corto. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. También me di cuenta de que tenía los hombros al descubierto. ¿No sabía que de noche hacía más frío o qué? Me quité la capa y me acerqué a ella, que me miraba con cara de _acércate y te pego_, o eso me pareció a mí. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir andando hacia a ella.

─No me has contestado ─protestó intentando entretenerme para que no me acercarse más de lo debido, lo que no hacía otra cosa que provocarme para que yo quisiese acercarme más a ella.

─Tienes frío, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sin nada para taparte? ─terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, ignorando en todo momento sus muecas de disgusto y sus miradas interrogantes. No parecía saber qué se pasaba por mi mente, aunque no era legeremante para poder saberlo. En sus ojos distinguí un matiz calcular, como si estuviese tomando distintas posibilidades de qué hacer en caso de que me pasase de la raya─. Te dejaré mi capa hasta que volvamos.

─ ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? O mejor, ¿para qué me has citado?

No parecía darse por vencida. Igual que su madre, siempre queriendo saber.

─Para hablar, charlar, darte tu regalo… y ah sí, para hablar ─le enumeré mientras le echaba la capa por los hombros llenos de pecas (al más puro estilo Weasley, algún día se las contaría), y se la ponía de forma que la cubriese bien. Ella la agarró con ambas manos y se apretujó en ella para guardar el calor. Me limité a sonreír de lado, por mucho que intentase negarlo era obvio que tenía frío. Yo había ganado.

─Gracias ─contestó, alzando la cabeza. Al ver que yo no decía nada y que no hacía otra cosa que mirarla, se movió incómoda e incluso percibí que se ponía un poco roja. Aunque con tan poca luz era algo difícil de decir.

Sonreí interiormente, estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa. Decidí que este sería un buen momento para hablar o darle el regalo. Dependía de cómo se comportase ella a continuación.

Avancé un par de pasos, no podía avanzar mucho más o terminaría chocando con ella. Y ella seguro que me apartaba de un golpe o eso imaginaba. Como toda respuesta, Rose caminó hacia atrás unos pasos, más colorada aún.

─ ¿No querías…hablar? ─musitó, apartando la vista.

─Prefiero darte tu regalo ─introduje la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el paquete que era su pulsera. De todos los regalos que había comprado era el que mejor había guardado para que no se estropease. Se lo tendí y lo recogió.

─No tengo el tuyo aquí, James.

─No importa.

Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a abrir el paquete. Primero desató el lazo que lo cubría, luego quitó el celo mágico de los laterales y, por fin quitó el papel que lo recubría. Abrió la caja con el mayor de los cuidados, mientras yo no paraba de contemplar cada unos de sus movimientos. Me obligué a no sonreír, quería reservarlo para cuando me mirase. Rose se limitó a mirar la pulsera con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba? Los lobos eran su animal favorito… Esperé expectante una respuesta, gesto, ¡algo! De repente alzó la cabeza y me miró con ojos brillantes. Sonriendo.

─Es preciosa ─paró un segundo, mirando otra vez con confusión mi cara. Me había quedado pasmado y con sonrisa de bobo─. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes así? ─otra vez su lado escéptico.

─Bueno, ¿por qué no iba a poner esta cara? ─agarré con rapidez su muñeca derecha y con la otra la pulsera─. ¿Por qué no iba a sonreír así?

Con la mayor delicadeza que pude, le pasé la pulsera por la piel y se la abroché. Destacaba mucho en su blanca piel, y eso me gustaba.

─No lo entiendo.

─Es muy fácil ─subí la vista a su cara, sin soltarle la mano, y me puse un poco serio. Ella seguía sin comprender─. Me acabas de regalar una sonrisa, pensé que se te habían agotado para mí.

─ ¿Cómo no iba a sonreírte? ─preguntó, intentando en vano que pareciese normal. Como sie no lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

─No lo hiciste ─pausé y la contemplé, esperando que ella dijese algo, que contradijese de alguna manera lo que yo acababa de decir─. Tampoco me hablabas, ni mirabas. Has llegado a evitarme.

Otro silencio sepulcral. Apreté los dientes. ¿No tenía que decir nada? ¿Ni una disculpa? ¡Sabía que me quería! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Había dejado escapar ese pequeño detalle y no me había pasado desapercibido, así que ahora no se hiciese la sueca.

─ ¿No vas a decir nada?

Rose decidió moverse hacia la barandilla, sin decir nada. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y no era bueno. Estaba empezando a dudar de que todo lo que había pensado era una tontería. Lentamente y casi obligándome, me acerqué a ella. Me apoyé de igual forma que ella en el frío metal y me quedé observando la oscura noche. Cada vez que respiraba salía el aliento congelado, lo que me recordaba a un dragón y al tío Charlie.

─Pensé que si no te hablaba todo pasaría.

¿Cómo? ¿Pasaría lo qué? Tenía miles de preguntas pululando por la mente acerca del tema. Iba a soltarlas todas de golpe. Pero recordé que a veces era mejor callar. Las respuestas venían solas. Así que decidí concederle ese beneficio a Rose. Ella continuaría.

─Pero no pasó ─dijo. Y se giró para mirarme. La pulsera emitió un ruido al chocar entre si las piezas que la formaban.

Ahora no sabía que debía hacer o decir. Me moría de ganas besarla y dejarla sin respiración. Y también tenía ganas de seguir preguntándole cosas, algo que no había llegado a hacer. O también de abrazarla.

─ ¿No dices nada? ─me imitó. Cuando me giré para ver su expresión, me sorprendí, también estaba sonriendo.

─Oh, claro que tengo mucho que decir…y hacer ─le guiñé un ojo aprovechando su aparente buen humor. Estaba empezando a eliminar las ilusiones de que todo era una farsa de mi mente. Me moví de la barandilla porque hacía frío.

─ ¿Un ejemplo? No todos compartimos tu gran inteligencia…

No me lo creía. Rose estaba entrando en mi terreno y eso podía resultar peligroso. La cosa no podía ir mejor.

─Pues veamos…podríamos seguir hablando ─paré para ponerme detrás suyo. Ella se enderezó─, o podría abrazarte ─me acerqué a su oído, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, aunque ella no podía percibirla─. Aunque mi opción preferida sería besarte… ¿qué opinas?

La escuchaba respirar, no era una respiración normal, era más acelerada. Con cuidado me separé de ella y me quedé observándole la espalda, que estaba cubierta con mi capa. No creía que se fuese a dar la vuelta, pero sí lo hizo. Ya no estaba roja. Tampoco parecía nerviosa ni indecisa.

─ ¿Y tú, James, qué quieres hacer?

─Mejor te lo muestro.

No le di tiempo a rebatirme nada. Ni a quejarse. Con la experiencia que daba liarse con un montón de chicas, pasé con rapidez una de mis manos por detrás de su espalda para agarrarla por la cadera. Con la otra le acaricié una mejilla. El resto es fácil de imaginar, ¿no? Es lo típico que se hace cuando participas en un beso. Al principio fue un simple y casto roce de labios. Obvio que no iba a ser así durante mucho más tiempo. Ella no tardó en responder al compás de mis labios. Hasta que me decidí a dejar total libertad a mi lengua. Ella hizo lo mismo, algo que también me sorprendió. Pasamos segundos o minutos besándonos, no supe cuanto tiempo. De un momento a otro allí hacía mucho calor. Nos separamos un poco, lo justo para respirar. Incliné la cabeza, hasta que mi frente topó con la suya,

─ ¿Conforme? ─pregunté sonriendo de lado. Era definitivo, Rose me quería, ¿por qué sino iba a responder así a uno de mis besos? Nadie podría resistirse. Aunque debería comentar algo. Había besado a más de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts. Pero nunca ningún beso había sido como este. Y tenía intención de repetir.

─Conforme.

─Vamos ─la agarré por la mano, entrelazando los dedos y caminé hasta la puerta.

Era mejor irse, iban a notar que no estábamos.

─Debemos volver, van a ver que no estamos.

Ella no dijo nada, es limitó a caminar a mi lado. No habló nada hasta que bajamos al séptimo piso. Parecía que le había desaparecido la lengua. Incluso me habría atrevido a jurarlo de no ser porque habló.

─ ¿James?

─ ¿Hum?

─ Ahora… ¿ahora qué va a pasar? ─parecía temerosa, desde luego no estaba nada segura de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora.

─Estamos juntos, ¿no? ─contesté yo, alegremente, mientras cruzábamos los pasillo desiertos. No se escuchaba otra nada. Solo nuestros pasos─. ¿Quieres eso?

Me parecía lo más lógico. Ella me quería, yo la quería. Teníamos que estar juntos. Punto y final.

Pero ella no parecía pensar igual, porque no decía nada. Me paré, estábamos casi debajo de todo, cerca de la enfermería. Con la mano que tenía libre le agarré la suya y la miré.

─ ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

─Esto no está bien, James. Somos primos.

─ ¿Y…?

─No está bien, no, no podem… ─pero no siguió porque yo la callé con otro beso. Ahora que la tenía no iba a dejarla escapar─. James… ─empezó, cuando nos separamos─. Si me besas cada vez que voy a hablar…

─Está bien ─refunfuñé. Seguro que me iba a hablar sobre que era incesto, sobre la familia y esas cosas que la preocupaban─. Te escucho.

─No…no sé si esto va a funcionar ─empezó con la indecisión patente en la voz─. No puede enterarse nadie, tendríamos que estar escondiéndonos todo el tiempo. No va a ir bien.

Me crucé de brazos, muy mosqueado. ¿Si no lo intentábamos cómo íbamos a saber si funcionaba o no? Había luchado demasiado para llegar a donde estaba ahora, con demasiados dolores de cabeza por este tema. A mí también me habían echado para atrás los prejuicios, al principio. Y me costó lo mío decidirme a tener algo con Rose. Pero me había decidido y ahora no iba a tirarlo todo a la basura.

─Claro que va a ir bien, te lo digo yo ─lo dije totalmente convencido. A mí las cosas me solían ir bien y esta sobre todo iba a ir mejor. Como Rose no parecía decir nada, me dediqué a mirar los cuadros del pasillo. Todos estaban fijos en nosotros dos, les debíamos resultar muy interesantes. Me acerqué a Rose para hablar sobre la cena y de que era muy tarde.

─Vamos a cenar ─le quité la capa con cuidado y comencé a ponérmelo. Sería sospechoso que la viesen llegar con ella puesta─. Te piensas todo esto y luego me dices una respuesta.

─Está bien ─empezó a bajar las escaleras y la seguí con la vista. Esperaba que su respuesta fuese positiva. No sabía qué iba a hacer si fuese lo contrario. Tendría que joderme y aguantarme, aunque dudaba que fuese a quedarme de brazos cruzados. No después de haberla besado.

Le di un margen de tiempo para que llegase al comedor y empezase a comer. Que nos viesen llegar juntos tampoco era buena idea. Emitiendo un pesado suspiro me dispuse a bajar al comedor. Seguro que era el último en llegar. Cuando vi la puerta del lugar, metí una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra me despeiné el pelo. Entré sonriente y me di cuenta de que todos tenían la cena medio acabada. Me senté al lado de Hugo, que en vez de comer, engullía. Se parecía a tío Ron. Incluso ponían las mismas muecas al masticar, como si no hubiese mañana.

─ ¡James! Nos han dicho que luego habrá baile ─lo dijo con tal efusividad que un pedazo de patata se le cayó al plato. Puag, no quería patatas. Intenté quitar la cara de asco y me centré en servirme.

Cogí un poco de todo: carne, arroz, algo que parecía tarta, más carne…al final no sabía qué estaba comiendo. Hugo siguió parloteando mientras terminaba yo de comer, que junto con un Slytherin de mi curso, éramos los que faltaban. Por suerte terminé antes que él y me dispuse a limpiarme con la finura propia de James Potter. Osea, ninguna. Me restregué la servilleta por la cara y la tiré en el plato.

Los profesores movieron la mesa a un lado, dejándonos espacio suficiente para nuestro improvisado baile. Algún alumno había llevado una radio mágica, a la que habían lanzado un hechizo amplificador. Rápidamente comenzó a sonar música muggle, de esa que hacía que te moviese, tanto si quieres como si no. En un golpe de tontería, agarré a mi hermano por la mano y tiré de él, caminando de forma tonta. Era algo que solíamos hacer en las fiestas familiares. En el centro de la pista empezamos a bailar aún de forma más tonta. Hicimos todos los movimientos visto en la televisión muggle Cuando nos dimos cuenta la mayoría del comedor se estaba riendo. Incluida Rose. Pero nadie se animaba a bailar. Así que dejé a Albus haciendo su baile de la nube (un poco patético por cierto, incluso para él). Caminé hasta Hugo y con un suave empujón lo mandé hacia las Hufflepuff amigas de Lily. Eso pareció animar a los demás a bailar. Así que volví al centro a bailar con una Ravenclaw que había por allí. Luego cambié a Lily, que bailó también conmigo de forma tonta. Seguí con un Hugo un rato después y el royo se me cortó cuando me topé con una Slytherin con cara de basilisco, así que me entraron ganas de beber. ¡Menuda coincidencia! Ironía, ironía.

La maldita capa me estaba dando un calor horrible, así que me la quité y la tiré al banco donde me había sentado. Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí una cerveza de mantequilla que había allí. Di un trago y miré a mi hermana bailar. Con un chico de Ravenclaw. Entrecerré los ojos mirándolos mal. No sabía quién era ese chico, pero me caía mal. Había entrado en la lista gris. Sí, aquella reservada a los moscardones que rodeaban a Lily. Era un nombre ridículo, pero la lista negra estaba reservada a los miembros de Slytherin. Excluyendo a Louis y a veces a Albus.

─Sí ─dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré sin entender a qué venía eso. Hasta que vi a Rose, pero decidí hacerme el tonto.

─ ¿Sí lo qué? ─pregunté fingiéndome confundido.

─Que quiero intentarlo ─dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente mirando a la pista donde todos estaban bailando─. Creo que ha sido tu baile lo que me convenció.

De un salto me incorporé y le tendí la mano. Dejé la botella en la mesa y cuando ella agarró mi mano, comenzamos a caminar hacia la pista.

─Me tomaré eso como que quieres bailar conmigo.

Buscamos un sitio en el medio y empezamos a bailar. Intenté no hacer el payaso y bailar de forma decente. Algo que no sabía, no sabía bailar normal. Al principio Rose me guió con las manos, hasta que le fui pillando el truco. No sin antes conseguir que Rose se riese de mis patéticos movimientos.

Conseguí cogerle el truco y bailamos un par de canciones. Hasta que Rose se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

─Ven a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Si no supiese que no había tocado ni gota de alcohol, pensaría que estaba borracha. Pero no lo estaba. Asentí y vi como se alejaba del Gran Comedor. Le dijo algo a Lily y yo seguí bailando para disimular.

A los pocos minutos decidí seguirla. Estaba saliendo ya por la puerta cuando un brazo me agarró.

─ ¿A dónde te vas?

─A la cama, Alex, tengo sueño.

─Ya.

Desconfiaba. No podía dejarme descubrir.

─Sí, tengo sueño, me voy a la cama.

Alzó una ceja y se volvió al comedor. Cuando me iba a marchar escuché su voz de lejos.

─Bueno, al menos algunos se divertirán esta noche…

No pude evitar sonreír y subí las escaleras con rapidez. Metiéndome por todos los atajos posibles. No paré hasta llegar al séptimo piso y hasta que me situé delante la pared de la Sala de los Menesteres. Cerré los ojos y formulé mi petición. _Quiero ver a Rose Weasley_.

La puerta no tardó en materializarse delante de mí. Y con una sonrisa triunfal y con la previsión de una buena noche por delante, giré el pomo y entré dentro.

* * *

><p>¡Hooooola!<p>

¡Y aquí está el final! Espero que os guste, lo llevaba pensando demasiado tiempo y por fin he podido plasmarlo n.n

Creo que no hay nada para comentar, a excepción de que Alex siempre supo lo que le pasaba a James, de una forma u otra. Lo podía haber explotado más, pero me gusta cómo queda así. Y el final...lo dejo abierto para quien lo lea, así le buscáis imaginación ;)

Y a ti Rose, espero que te haya gustado un poco, al menos. Era el primer James S/Rose que escribo y el primer incesto también, así que perdón por los fallos :S

Gracias a todos por los reviews, los contestaré hoy :)

¡Nos leemos, _Garaella_!

**P.D:** Para que ver a James bailar de forma tonta, ¡deja un review! :)


End file.
